When Hearts Turn Evil
by Kajidragon
Summary: ~*Completed*~ A/U Fic Instead of one guardian of the earth there is Kami and 4 other guardians. One of the guardians, is tired of the female species of Earth not being powerful, she plans on changing that. The DBZ women turn evil and turn on thier mates
1. Prologue

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~ **   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ but I do own Makashin, Jashiki, Onyxeyi, Silverina, and Zashiki. This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
** Prologue: **   
  
In the beginning of Earth, five guardians were assigned to keep track of the activities that transpired on the planet. Kami, who was chosen to be the guardian of protection, was a simple namek with dedication to preserve the planet. Onyxeyi, a she-demon, was chosen as the guardian of female lust and power due to her chaotic past in hell. Silverina, a guardian angel, was chosen to be the guardian of female love and compassion since she kept women hearts in peace. Makashin, a demon-lord, was chosen to be the guardian of male power and dominance for he kept the balance of good and evil alive. The final guardian was Jashiki, an angel warrior, to be the guardian of male compassion and love so he could help warriors realize that evil hearts do not prevail. Kami always tried to keep the other guardians from fighting since it took their attention away from the earth. He never had to worry about Makashin and Jashiki fighting, they always got it out with wars and bloodshed. With Onyxeyi and Silverina that wasn't the case. As time passed Kami lost patience with the women, so he paid a visit to both of them. Little did Kami know that would be the worst thing he could ever had done.   
  
** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **   
  
As she sat on her marble throne, Onyxeyi stretched her leathery wings. She was appalled at the pitiful excuses for human women these days.   
  
"Why, women of earth, do you choose to be treated like dirt by the men of the world?" she screamed as she clutched a nearby minion by its throat. Annoyed at the squealing of the pathetic slave in her hand, she snapped its neck and threw the corpse on the floor.   
  
Any man would be worshipping this female if she were only human. Onyxeyi was beautiful beyond any creature's standards. Her raven hair cascaded past her shoulders and a few tendrils fell across her forehead. Her gown flowed around her lithe figure as if it were liquid silk. Her nails where painted ebony and shimmered in the light of the abyss. To a common bystander she looked weak, to many learned to late that it was not the case. Not only did Onyxeyi have strength she had torturous spells awaiting her command. With one slim finger she could rip the heart out of any soul that dared to cross her.   
  
"My lady, Kami, the guardian of protection is here to see you." Zashiki, the she-demons servant said respectfully.   
  
Onyxeyi rolled her eyes. "Tell the bag of bones to come to me." The last thing that she wanted to deal with is that holier than now namek.   
  
"Onyxeyi, Mistress of Lust and Power, I must speak to you about Silverina and your constant fighting." Kami said respectfully to the demon vixen. He hated dealing with this guardian more than any other guardian, because he knew that the vixen despised him.   
  
"What about that sorry excuse for an angel? She should rot in hell for what she has done to the female race on Earth! The gentler of the species my tail! Women should be powerful and not bow down to the ** men ** of the Earth." Onyxeyi spat out.   
  
"My Lady, I understand your position, all I come here to ask is you and Silverina quit fighting on this realm and watch over the earth as we were assigned to do. You have your duties to keep the scale of darkness level to the scale of light." Kami spoke the last words softly.   
  
"Keep the scale even you say?" She snorted, "If it is wished so it will be done." She replied with an evil glint to her violet eyes. "Now be gone namek, you have no right for discussion in my presence."   
  
Kami didn't think twice about it. "Yes, My Lady, thank you." He dissipated back to his realm.   
  
"So…the namek wants evil? He will get more than he bargained for." With that she raised a finger and projected a scrying mirror in front of her. "I think its time that I gave the rest of the guardians a run for their money." She scanned the earth for the three women that would make her plan complete.   
  
"Ah, there you are my dolls, come to me." The vixen said as she curled one finger toward her. As she spoke the last words, the three women stood before her dazed and confused. The aqua-haired woman cried out in terror once she caught a glimpse of the she-demon. The blonde-haired woman acted like nothing was amiss while the raven-haired woman crouched in a fighting position.   
  
"Calm yourselves…trust me I am not one to be threatened", Onyxeyi purred softly.   
  
The three women stood there not knowing where this was going to lead them.   
  
** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **   
  
Please C/C is welcome. Next chapter will be up later on 8/23 in the evening.   
  



	2. Meeting With A Demon Goddess

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Two **   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ but I do own Makashin, Jashiki, Onyxeyi, Silverina, and Zashiki. This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
Onyxeyi slowly levitated off her throne and landed softly on her toes in front of the three women. "Oh yes you three will fit perfectly."   
  
"What the hell do you want with us? As soon as my Goku finds out…"   
  
Onyxeyi turned her eyes on the frail raven-haired woman and snarled. "You must be the one they call Chichi. How pathetic."   
  
"WHAT? How dare you call me that you…"   
  
Before Chichi could finish her sentence Onyxeyi grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Bulma and 18 started to move toward the body in the demon's grasp. "I wisely suggest you stay put girls," as Onyxeyi grip tightened on Chichi's neck, "Unless you want your friend to die."   
  
Both women looked at each other, knowing somehow that the demon wasn't bluffing.   
  
"Good." Onyxeyi turned back toward Chichi who was losing breath rapidly. "Let me make myself clear little one, I am not one you want to anger. You are weak, but I can make you strong." With that she dropped Chichi on the cold marble floor.   
  
"Ladies, let me introduce myself. I am Onyxeyi, she-demon of the abyss. I am also the guardian of female lust and power." Onyxeyi said as she gracefully curtsied. "I called you three here for questions that only you can answer."   
  
"What do you mean questions only we can answer?" Bulma softly replied threw tears.   
  
"First little one, dry those eyes, if I wanted you dead or harmed I would have already done it. You are the one mated to the saiyin Vejita correct?" Onyxeyi purred softly.   
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"Ah, poor thing, you used to be helpful in the beginning with your inventions right? But now they seem useless in the shadows of the male fighters power correct?" Onyxeyi replied.   
  
"Well, yes. I mean no. I am not sure. I am not sure what you mean? I mean yes I am overlooked because my inventions are no longer of use anymore. But I still help out I think." Bulma said to herself more than to the demon.   
  
*I think I help out, I mean I did build the Dragonball Radar and all. But even Vejita says that I am in the way now.* Bulma thought sadly to herself.   
  
"Thank you that's all I needed to know from you child." Onyxeyi said softly into Bulma's ear.   
  
"What is this all about?" 18 angrily said.   
  
"You must be the artificial human called 18. You are definitely one of my favorites. You were the only one to hold your own amongst men. You had fighting skills at one time. Now they are just dust compared to the others am I not right?" Onyxeyi calmly said with a smile.   
  
"I can still hold my own."   
  
"Oh yes against your husband, what a great feat that is." Onyxeyi replied sarcastically as she trailed a finger along 18's face. "So if I was to send you to defeat Goku and all the rest you could?"   
  
"No, I couldn't. I am not strong that strong anymore. I was able at one time to." 18 said emotionless.   
  
"Thank you little one that's all I wanted to know from you." The she-demon casually replied.   
  
Onyxeyi levitated over to the huddled form of Chichi. "My little hell-cat, is your neck better? Can you speak?"   
  
"Yes, no thanks to you." Chichi coughed out.   
  
"Beware of that tongue child. You used to be a warrior princess. I can tell in your blood that you have spirit. May I ask why were you reduced to doing mindless things as cooking and cleaning? And don't give me that love excuse."   
  
"Why should I tell you?" Chichi snapped.   
  
Onyxeyi, with her patience running out, lifted a finger to Chichi's chest. "Jashi kanta thashaq!" Chichi's eyes widened in horror. A small violet beam emerged from the demon's finger and smashed into Chichi's chest. As soon as it hit, Chichi's eyes lost all of the sparkle that contained her spirit.   
  
"Now answer me."   
  
"Because I knew that Goku would do the fighting for me and I couldn't help out because I couldn't stay up to par with his talents. So I resorted to being a common housewife." Chichi said mindlessly.   
  
Onyxeyi snapped her fingers and the sparkle returned to Chichi's eyes. "So since now you can't stay…up to par…with your husband, it seems you are left alone at times. I believe I am right." Onyxeyi purred softly.   
  
Chichi hung her head. "Yes, I am at home alone all the time. But my Goku only leaves me to protect me!" Chichi said in confusion.   
  
"Leaves you to protect you? Makes little sense child. So would you like to see how precious you are to those men?" Onyxeyi snickered.   
  
The women looked at each other, unsure if they would like what they would see. Onyxeyi took that as a yes and conjured another scrying mirror in front of them.   
  
"Ah this must be Vejita, training as usual. Bulma, hate to say it but it doesn't seem like he is to concerned about you at the moment."   
  
Bulma watched as Vejita kept training streaming curses.   
  
"If I hear properly he is cursing at you, saying how weak and pathetic you are."   
  
With that Bulma dropped to her knees in tears. "You are wrong. You have to be."   
  
"You hear it with your own ears child." Onyxeyi said softly.   
  
With a tap of a black fingernail, the scene was changed.   
  
"This must be the oh so manly Krillin, sheesh 18, isn't that just a site to see? Doesn't seem to concerned at the moment about you either."   
  
18 looked into the mirror and gasped in humiliation. Krillin was taking some of Master Roshi's magazines into the bathroom with him. "How dare he, he swore never to touch those despicable things." 18 muttered angrily.   
  
"Not too honorable, I think. Well let's see what Mr. Goku is up to." The demon laughed smugly. "Oh this is just the icing on the cake."   
  
Chichi glanced at the mirror and saw Goku sparring as usual with Uubu. "Nothing new to me."   
  
"You would think so child? Doesn't you and this Goku share a, how should I put it, an intimate bond? If so wouldn't he be able to sense you missing? Doesn't seem like he is too worried about you. What a protector indeed." Onyxeyi spat out as Chichi's eyes welled up with tears.   
  
"Now that you see the truth, I believe I have a proposition for you girls." The vixen replied.   
  
All three heads looked up at the demon goddess. "What would that be?" Bulma said as she wiped a tear away.   
  
"First things first. Zashiki, come forward."   
  
"Yes My Lady, what are your wishes for this slave?" Zashiki said as she kneeled before the winged demon.   
  
"Take these women for preparation and clean them. What they wear despises me. For Abyss sakes, they look like paupers not princesses." Onyxeyi said with disgust. With that Zashiki led the women out of Onyxeyi's chambers. "Oh this will be a delight. I will have my revenge on the other guardians, then they will learn not to toy with this one!" Onyxeyi said as her laughter echoed in her quarters.   
  
** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **   
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	3. Suicide and Dress-up

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Three **   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ but I do own Makashin, Jashiki, Onyxeyi, Silverina, and Zashiki. This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come this way please." Zashiki said softly so not to upset the already terrified women.   
  
"What are you? Another demon?" 18 said sarcastically. Zashiki looked down at her dress and kept walking. "What the cat got your tongue?" Chichi spat out. Zashiki stopped in the hallway, her violet hair covering her face.   
  
"No, I am not another demon. I am not even of this realm. I am a spirit still caught in between heaven and hell," the young girl replied.   
  
"What the? Caught between heaven and hell? How can that happen? And why of all places were you sent here?" Chichi questioned.   
  
"Because, I committed suicide. The gods don't look upon taking your own life with favor. My fate is still being judged. For the time being I am to be My Lady's assistant." Zashiki calmly said as tears rolled down her face.   
  
"Committed suicide, why?" Bulma queried.   
  
"Please no more, I can't say no more." Zashiki cried out. With that all four women walked down the cold gray hall in silence. "This is the bathing room ladies. Please step inside."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Immediately all three women gasped at the beauty of the room. Violet silks draped the raven walls pooling at the floor. An Oriental rug laced with silver and violet stands intertwined with a dragon in the center of the onyx marble floor. Upon chrome posts hung three robes with purple and silver flames designed on them. To their right was an onyx porcelain tub filled with jasmine scented water that swirled around softly against the walls of the tub. In front of the tub was a fireplace with azure and blood colored fire dancing from within its grasp.   
  
"I need your clothes please." Zashiki murmured.   
  
"WHAT? We are supposed to strip down now?" Chichi asked incredulously.   
  
"Chichi relax, it's just a bath. So far they have been nice to us," Bulma replied while stripping her clothes off until she was nude. 18 did the same.   
  
"Yea neither of you had the daylights choked out of you," snorted Chichi as she took off her own clothes.   
  
"Thank you. Please be seated in the bath and servants will be in here to wash your hair and prepare you." Zashiki said as she lit the tip of her finger with a lavender fire.   
  
"WHOA, wait just a second! What do you think you are…." Bulma cried out as Zashiki lit their clothes on fire. "That outfit cost me $300 bucks!"   
  
"You will no longer need them. Your new clothes are hanging up on the wall next to you." Zashiki replied as she snapped her fingers. All of them turned to look at the wall that Zashiki spoke of. For Bulma, a dress hung of sapphire satin, cut low at the neckline and slit high on the side. The only thing that would keep it on her she saw was the thin spaghetti straps' that crisscrossed in the back. For 18 a deep red silk dress that would go low across her bodice and wind around her shoulder and slits on both sides to show her legs. Lastly a dress hung for Chichi, made of onyx satin. Cut in a deep v-neck to show cleavage, would cover her arms, hug her stomach tightly, and spill onto the floor surrounding her feet.   
  
"How did you…." Bulma asked in amazement.   
  
"That those are dresses you dreamed of wearing. Lady Onyxeyi knows your desires." Having said that, the three servant girls Zashiki spoke of earlier came in to wash and prepare the ladies. "I shall be back in a few hours to check up on you. Please call out if you need anything. My name is Zashiki." With that, the lavender haired girl turned and left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Chichi, this is a bit weird isn't it? I was inside messing around with a new invention. Vejita was going through his training ritual. We had both just finished a argument which in turn left the kitchen table destroyed and about half of my drinking glasses broken. Now that I think about it was because we got into a fight over…dang…over who ate the last piece toast I believe. Then all the sudden I was brought here." Bulma said softly as one of Onyxeyi's minions washed her hair.   
  
"Tell me about it. I was washing clothes, cleaning the house like always…" Chichi paused. She did have no life. Not since Goku was gone. She realized that all she did was wake up, clean, and go to bed. "…then I started getting angry that Goku was never around. That he kept running off, leaving me behind, not concerned that I didn't want to be left behind anymore. That everything was getting tiring. Day in and day out the same thing." Chichi said angrily. "I am tired of being alone. Then I show up with you two here in Kami knows where." At the mention of Kami the minion who was bathing Chichi hissed. Chichi looked at her questioningly but kept quiet.   
  
"I am just tired of sitting around, getting manhandled by Roshi, and Krillin begging me not to put an end to that old mans life. I want to fight, to be powerful like I once was," snorted 18 as the minion assigned to her rinsed her off.   
  
"You will be one day."   
  
Bulma, Chichi, and 18 looked up to see Zashiki holding their robes. "Please step out of the water and take your robes. The minions will prepare your hair and makeup now." The women did as told to avoid any trouble.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Chichi, oh my Kami, you look astounding." Bulma whispered to her friend.   
  
Chichi's hair had been delicately curled and streaks of violet graced her face. Dark lavender eye shadow dashed across her lids with a thin line of eyeliner above her onyx curled eyelashes. "Dang Bulma, I can say the same about you too." Chichi laughed at she looked at Bulma.   
  
Bulma's aqua hair had been pulled up into a ponytail and curled into ringlets with two long strands of hair framing her face. Sapphire eye shadow mixed with silver glitter brought the aquamarine color out in her eyes. "Vejita would never argue with me again if he saw me now. Oh sweet Kami, 18 you look like you stepped out of a magazine!" Bulma exclaimed.   
  
18's blond hair had streaks of strawberry red pulled back in two miniature barrettes so her eyes could be seen. Dark red lipstick splashed across her lips as light pink blush dashed upon her cheeks. Onyx mascara played across her eyelashes pulling them forward and curled. "Krillin would never look at another magazine if I showed up like this." 18 fumed.   
  
"Ladies we have little time, stand still so that the dresses can be put on you properly. We have to get back to Lady Onyxeyi in 10 minutes. She has to send you back immediately."   
  
"Send us back?" All three said in unison.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	4. Selling Your Soul at a Price...

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Four **   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ but I do own Makashin, Jashiki, Onyxeyi, Silverina, and Zashiki. This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Onyxeyi tapped her glass arm of her throne in irritation. She looked at the doors to her chamber as Zashiki led the three women inside. Onyxeyi couldn't believe her eyes. "Good taste in desires for dresses girls. You look absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Onto other business, the reason why I called you here is because you all have talents. Bulma you once had the world at your feet with your scientific mind. Chichi you once were a warrior. 18 you could have had the world at your fingertips." The demon said softly.   
  
"But ladies, you can be in control again." Onyxeyi chuckled.   
  
"What do you mean we can be in control again?" Bulma asked.   
  
"What if I offered you power, in exchange for performing a few simple tasks for me? To be more powerful than your spouses and old enemies? To demand respect and take control of what is rightfully yours. Would you accept my offer?" the she-demon purred.   
  
"Not if it meant hurting anyone no." Bulma replied swiftly.   
  
"Bulma, wait. I haven't been that much of a challenge to my husband. Maybe if he sees that I can stand up to him, be his equal I would be respected more than just being a common housewife. What about you, don't you get tired of being bossed around by Vejita? Kami knows I would." Chichi said.   
  
"Maybe your right. If I possessed power to show him I am not weak maybe he would respect me more. What about you 18?" Bulma asked.   
  
"I am all for it. Krillen wouldn't have to worry about a new enemy if I was there to protect my daughter and him." 18 replied.   
  
"Good. Exactly what I wanted to hear. Please come forward little ones." Onyxeyi purred. (This is working out better than I had hoped for.) She thought.   
  
Bulma held Chichi's hand, which in turn she held 18's hand. "No turning back ok girls? Its time we defended ourselves." 18 murmured.   
  
With that Onyxeyi raised her delicate arms and extended her leathery wings. "Give these women power and magic beyond their dreams! Take their soul and give it to me!"   
  
All three looked at the demon goddess in horror. Had they really sold their souls to the devil?   
  
A blood red glow formed from the demon's fingertips and enveloped the women immediately. "Let it be known these three are in my protection. Death shall not overtake them!" With a final cry from the demon goddess each of the women were covered with fire.   
  
Words of terror tried to form in each of their mouths but no sounds emitted. The powerful flames started tearing through their skin mixing with their blood taking out what purity they had left in their heart. As Onyxeyi lowered her hands the flames disappeared. "You may speak now, tell me how does it feel to be powerful?"   
  
Chichi just stared in amazement. With the least of effort she produced a flame in the ball of her hand, violet mixing with black, colors not normal to be gaseous. "What does this mean?"   
  
"My little hell-cat, you have the magic of sheer power. Black for dominance and violet for passion. Your spells will come at your command at any time. I can only protect you three from death but not from pain."   
  
"Lady Onyxeyi, what does mine and 18's mean?" Bulma apprehensively asked.   
  
"Child your power comes from coldness. Cold, not of temperature, but coldness of the heart. See the aura around you? The reason it is azure is the signal that you were denoted powers of heartlessness. Yet you also have powerful spells instead of ki attacks." The demon goddess replied as she drummed her nails on her throne. "As for 18 your power comes from lust. Any warrior that is in the mist of your spells will come crashing down to their knees. Again your power does not revolve around dominance, cold-heartedness, and lust. You have powers that seasoned warriors will fear. And rightly so." Onyxeyi said as she slowly got up.   
  
"But enough chit chat, train and use your power to crush anyone who comes in your path. Learn what your abilities are." Onyxeyi evilly smiled. "And girls…do put those pathetic men in their place."   
  
"Yes Lady Onyxeyi." All three responded as they dissipated back to their realm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next chapter the Z force senses something is awry. Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	5. The Women Return

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Five **   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ but I do own Makashin, Jashiki, Onyxeyi, Silverina, and Zashiki. This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bra I am worried as well. I haven't seen mom in a while, and she always tells us where she is going." Trunks said worriedly as he wiped the tears from his younger sibling's face. Trunks new something was not right when his mother left without telling anyone. To him it was almost like she had disappeared. He couldn't even feel her ki level. Which was bizarre. That and his father acted as if nothing was wrong. 'I can't believe him, his mate goes missing without a trace and he acts like life is better. I hope the tables turn and he gets to see how it feels.'   
  
"Quit your whining brats, that woman will return. She always does." Vejita said sarcastically.   
  
"Father one of these days you will regret how you treat her. I hope that day is soon for you." Trunks replied angrily.   
  
"Trunks don't worry about me, I am fine. I apologize for keeping your worried." Bulma said coldly from the door.   
  
"Woman! Where have you been? I do not appreciate being starved because you decide to wander off." Vejita growled.   
  
"Vejita, I could care less if you shriveled up and withered away. Now excuse me I have things to take care of." Bulma sneered.   
  
"WOMAN…you will NOT leave my presence until we talk!" Vejita said as he blocked Bulmas retreat to her lab.   
  
Bulma laughed viciously. "Vejita if you know what is good for you, you will move. If not I will move you myself."   
  
"Make me you pathetic, weak, good for nothing female." Vejita snarled.   
  
Trunks could take no more, "Father, back off. Something is different. Mom go ahead to your lab, I will take care of Dad."   
  
"I can take care of myself son." Bulma replied as she turned heel and walked down the hall.   
  
Vejita waited until he heard her lab door closed. "What the hell is wrong with her?"   
  
Trunks turned slowly to his father. "You didn't feel that? I mean the sudden coldness. I swear I my bones went frigid from just the look from her eyes."   
  
Vejita sighed. He had been hoping he had imagined the feeling himself. "Yes I did feel that. Something is wrong.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"MOM? Kami, why hasn't she come home yet? This is not like her, I know my mom wouldn't have just up and left. Maybe she is in danger. But if she were I would know right? Why can't I sense her?!" Gohan screamed at the walls inside of the vacant Son Residence.   
  
"Gohan would you please quit pacing? Mom is ok, she has to be. She has always been able to take care of herself." Goten replied nonchalantly.   
  
"Don't worry about me, boys. I am capable of handling my self." Chichi said and she turned the corner into the kitchen.   
  
"MOM! Where were you? I was worried sick!" Gohan shouted.   
  
Chichi stopped at the counter, and looked at her eldest son with contempt. "You shouldn't have been worried. And where I was at is no concern of yours. I need to go train so leave me be." Chichi turned and went outside.   
  
Goten looked as if he had just been told his life was all a dream. "Gohan, now I am worried. I think you might need to get dad to come home."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Daddy? It's getting late. Where's Mama?" Maron questioned Krillin as she was folding the last bit of laundry.   
  
Master Roshi turned to the girl and smiled. "Your Mama will be home soon. I know it."   
  
Krillin who was beside himself sat on the sofa, 'I finally got rid of all those magazines. I hope that 18 will be happy. No wonder she was so upset at them lying around. I am so glad that I checked the bathroom before I threw the rest away.' Krillin thought to himself as he remembered the 10-lb. stash of playboys at the bottom of the hamper. 'But why isn't she home yet?' He pondered.   
  
"Don't tell me you were actually concerned about my well being." 18 replied as she walked into the living room.   
  
"MAMA!" Maron cried as she ran to her mother.   
  
18 raised her hand and held her daughter tightly as she gave murderous looks to Krillin and Master Roshi. "I missed you as well young one."   
  
Master Roshi was oblivious to the stare, but Krillen was caught in it like a deer in headlights. "18, love is everything ok?" Krillen asked, but was having difficulty keeping his thoughts on what was wrong. Thoughts of taking her off to a remote island and ravishing her kept coming to mind. In response Krillin shook his head to clear those thoughts.   
  
'This is not like me,' he thought, 'I am more in control of myself than this. Ok I must be going insane. I am losing it and getting all flabbergasted just by looking at her.'   
  
18 just smiled sensually and evilly. She knew what he must have been thinking. "I need to train, don't wait up." She commented as she flew out the door.   
  
"Master Roshi, get Gohan on the phone, something isn't right." Krillen said as his senses started coming back to him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will they figure it out? Or will they disillusion themselves into thinking it's just a phase?   
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	6. Sparring with the Girls

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Six **   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ. This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma walked into her lab to make sure that she wasn't being followed. "Stupid baka's." She muttered to herself. "I need to start training, I still have no idea of what I can do."   
  
She walked over to her desk and rummaged through some of the papers that were arranged. In disgust she threw the papers onto the floor. "I guess I could go train with Chichi, but how can I get out of the house with out being pestered with mindless questions?"   
  
An evil grin spread across Bulma's face. "If a saiyin can teleport on his own abilities, I should be able to with my new powers." Bulma closed her eyes and concentrated on Chichi's image. In two seconds she vaporized into nothing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I tell you Gohan, 18 is acting like she wants to blow up the world or at least me." Krillin said into the phone.   
  
A pause came from the other end. "You are kidding me right? Was she gone most of the day today?" Gohan replied.   
  
"Yes how did you know that? She said that she was going to train. I don't know why but it has me worried sick."   
  
"Mom said the same thing. Krillen I think we need to get Goku back here. Something is weird." Which Gohan knew would be a difficult task.   
  
"Wait. Gohan, I think we might need to follow them first. See what they are up to before we go and drag Goku all the way back," suggested Krillen.   
  
"Good Idea. Let's meet at my house. Also stop by Capsule Corporation and get Trunks and bring him along."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
In a small clearing between two mountains two women stood still. One was casually watching the other one as she was mentally training herself. A bead of sweat slowly made its path down Chichi's face as she concentrated on levitating. "Shimatta!! Why is it not working?"   
  
"You are concentrating to hard. You need to relax and concentrate on making yourself weightless." Replied 18.   
  
As soon as Chichi was about to start again, Bulma appeared near them. 'That was interesting.' She thought to herself as she smoothed her dress down.   
  
"Bulma! About time don't you think? You have wasted enough time. Lets get started!" Chichi yelled.   
  
Bulma snorted. "No need for the attitude. Had a bit of a problem at home that held me back."   
  
Chichi looked to her companion. "I could care less. We need to get started on learning what we can do with our new powers."   
  
"I found out that we can teleport. I wonder if I can pull an offensive attack off." Muttered Bulma as a slow grin made its way up her face. With that she turned toward Chichi and raised her delicate hands. "Hy-ou-kai!" as she screamed those words Chichi was held fast. Bulma snickered, "Well what do you know, I believe Chichi is speechless for once," as she waved her hand to dispel the hold.   
  
"Nani? How? Baka! Do that to me will you?" Chichi snarled as she raised her hands up. "Dodge this, rich girl! To-ra-ne-ko!" Chichi screamed as a blood red image formed on her fingertips. The shape grew above her and hovered. A feline maw draped open with gleaming fangs had taken form of the mist. With a flick of a finger the feline shot towards Bulma.   
  
"So that's how you want to train. Rik-ka Do-ra-go-n!" a similar mist of bluish-white formed above Bulma's head as the mist swirled into a dragon. As the red mist of a panther came closer to her the dragon struck head the feline head on.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Whoa guys! Did you feel that?" Trunks said to the group.   
  
Everyone nodded. What ever it was had Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Krillen unnerved. "Something with great power is near." Gohan replied.   
  
"Guys I don't know if we can handle this alone. I mean we really need to get Vejita and Goku here," said Goten nervously. As much as he hated Vejita he knew that they would need all they had to defeat this power.   
  
Piccolo irritated at the fact that yet another enemy could be near replied, "Not until we find out what or who this power is coming from." With that he took off toward the energy source.   
  
"KUSO! Piccolo wait up!" Krillen shouted. "Damn lets go!" With that the group followed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
On a small island on the other side of the world, two warriors were throwing punches and ki attacks.   
  
"Aw, come on Goku you can do better than this!" Uubu laughed as he threw an uppercut that landed squarely across the other warriors jaw.   
  
"Uubu, stop. You didn't sense that?" Goku asked.   
  
Uubu stopped in mid-air. He had sensed it, but thought nothing of it. "Its probably the guys just sparring." Goku just shook his head.   
  
"No Uubu, these powers are different. I need to get back there and check it out. As soon as I find out what it is I will be back," growled Goku as he took off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Screams filled the air as the two women struggled to overcome the other. The attacks were equally matched. Soon both women dropped to their knees in exhaustion. "Dang Chichi that was a good attack." Bulma laughed through rapid breaths.   
  
"Not too shabby yourself Bulma," replied Chichi.   
  
18 watched with boredom. "If you two are done talking lets keep training."   
  
"With pleasure, 18." Chichi growled as she jumped on her feet and threw a punch at 18 which 18 deflected. Chichi ducked to avoid being kicked in the face and countered with a blast to 18's face. 18 laughed and swatted the blast away towards Bulma.   
  
Bulma looked up as the blast was heading toward her and crossed her arms to block it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Piccolo landed in a forest with a view to the clearing. The rest of the gang landed silently behind him.   
  
Piccolo looked out into the clearing and couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did Piccolo see? Next Chapter expected up tonight or tommorrow morning. Ps. Thanks to all for the kind reviews. (^.^) Chibi Tenshi: Don't Cry I am hurrying!! Madwoman: LOL...Belive me something will happen *winks*  
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	7. Vejita Has a Lesson in Pain

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Seven **   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This…can't…be…" Piccolo stuttered. The rest of the gang landed softly next to him. "Keep your mouth shut guys, what you are about to see is going to stun you…" Piccolo pointed to the field where the three women were fighting. What they saw made they saw made their bones tremble.   
  
Bulma was blocking a ki attack that had come from Chichi. With a feral scream Bulma shot the ki blast into the air and raised her hands to launch her own attack.   
  
"I can't believe this. How come mom never told me.." Trunks trailed off. He couldn't understand as close as he was to his mother that she would seemingly forget to tell her own son of this power.   
  
Chichi laughed coldly as her attack was deflected. She started levitating off the ground and flew towards Bulma full speed.   
  
"They can fly as well?" Goten asked in shock as he watched his mother land a spiral kick into Bulma's stomach.   
  
Piccolo watched in horror as Bulma spat up blood and laughed at Chichi. "This is unnatural. None of the women have ever been in comparison to us." He muttered as 18 materialized next to Chichi and knocked her to the ground.   
  
Krillen looked on with concern. "Are they just sparring or is this a fight to the death?" Krillen asked. As if his question was heard the three women stopped and dropped to the ground laughing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Nice move Chichi." Bulma laughed as she wiped the blood that was trickling from her mouth.   
  
Chichi looked up in amusement and rubbed her back. "Well, you were just standing there all high and mighty just begging for some torture. 18, did you see? I was able to fly! I think I have that down-pat!"   
  
"I saw that. I told you if you relaxed and let your body lead you would be able to accomplish it." 18 smirked as she pulled her hair away from her face. "I say we head back and get some rest. Those pathetic excuses for males are probably pulling their hair out."   
  
Bulma snickered. "Let them worry, I remember waiting up countless nights for that monkey to come home. But I do need to check on my little girl." With that, Bulma pulled herself up off the ground and closed her eyes as she was enveloped in a blue flame. "Ah I love this. No more pain, and instant healing." She stated as her bruises faded away instantly.   
  
"I agree, she was too good to us." Chichi replied as the violet rays of her healing spell faded away. "Lets get back girls, same time tomorrow?" All three women nodded and dissipated into vapor.   
  
As soon as all remnants of the women disappeared, Gohan screamed out. "CAN YOU BELIVE THAT?? My mother! A warrior again!"   
  
Trunks was less than enthusiastic. "Calm your jets Gohan. Did you even hear her? She was saying something about 'She was too good to us'. What did that mean?"   
  
"I wouldn't worry too much on it. I mean at least now they can stick up for themselves if a new enemy comes around." Piccolo said calmly.   
  
Trunks snarled at that thought. He liked protecting his mother. It had been his job ever since his mother told him that his future self had rescued her and him from a plane crash. "I don't care if they can stick up for themselves. I will still protect her. I also think this needs to be told to Father and Goku."   
  
"I agree Trunks, Dad needs to know about this. The way they were talking was like they had a vengeance out on all men. Krillen, please be careful. You were the only one to witness this firsthand. I wouldn't want to cross none of them in a dark alley at the moment" Gohan said slowly. This was tearing at his heart. He felt the same as Trunks did. He always protected his mother. His dad was never around to make sure she was happy and content. He vowed to himself that he would get to the bottom of this.   
  
"Lets go guys, the women see us all come back at the same time they are bound to get suspicious." Piccolo said as he floated slowly toward the setting sun. The rest of the guys nodded at each other and took off toward their respective homes.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"WOMAN!! This is absolutely absurd! First you stay gone all day then expect **ME**, the Prince of all Saiyins, to cook for himself?" Vejita snarled. He knew something was amiss when Bulma just walked threw the door without the usual sarcastic remark. He loved it when they argued, to him her soul full of fire was the one thing that kept his heart from freezing over. He could take anything, but the fact that she was dismissing him like he was a mongrel was more than he would tolerate.   
  
"I said…" Vejita started off.   
  
"Shut your trap. I could care less what happens to you or who you are. I am tired and I am going to bed." Bulma replied coldly without turning to acknowledge him.   
  
Vejita didn't take that too well and grabbed her arm roughly. "Woman I said fix me something to eat." He noticed that the warmth of her skin was gone. It felt like he was touching a block of ice. 'What is wrong with her? Is she sick?' He thought to himself. All the sudden he heard his mate growl angrily.   
  
"Didn't I tell you to back off? Vejita your days off bossing me around like I am the common slave of Vejita-sei is over. Remove your hand off my arm before I rip it off." Bulma snarled.   
  
That just made Vejita tighten his grip in anger. "My little kitten, I suggest you drop the attitude unless you can back your little claim up."   
  
As soon as the words fell from his lips, Bulma face contorted in a evil smile. "With pleasure." She purred. Vejita had thought she had returned to normal. That was before he was punched across the face from a vicious upper-cut. "Love I do say you watch your tongue around me. I will not tolerate you acting like a royal ass," laughed Bulma. Vejita was infuriated. How dare that weakling hit him then mock him?   
  
"Bitch, you better back down, you really don't want a piece of this." Vejita growled. In turn he was rewarded with another nasty hook to his stomach. 'What has come over her? Doesn't she know that I could kill her with one strike?' He painfully thought. He would never admit it to anyone, but that punch hurt. As much as her punches pained him, he couldn't bring himself to strike her.   
  
Bulma yanked her arm out of his grasp. 'What does that ass think he is doing threatening me. I'll show him.' She thought evilly. She raised her fingers slowly and drew forth a swirling bluish-white ki ball. 'Lets see how he reacts once he figures out he has no chance against me.'   
  
"WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Vejita roared out as his eyes observed the growing ki ball at his mates fingertips. 'This can't be! I haven't shown her this!' Vejita thought in horror. In self defense he raised his arms to block the attack.   
  
"MOM NOOO!" Trunks screamed as he watched the ki ball leave his mothers fingertips and darted toward his father with incredible speed. He knew he had no time to deflect the blast. As soon as it had left her fingertips it slammed into Vejita slamming him into the wall and knocking him unconscious.   
  
"I told him to release me. He will learn who is in charge soon enough." Bulma muttered as her mate laid across the floor.   
  
Trunks ran over to his father checking to make sure he was ok. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he found that his father was just unconscious. Then he turned to his mother with hatred. "Mom what has gotten into you? You would never hit dad!" he yelled.   
  
"Kid, if you know what is best you will get in bed. I will not kill your father, instead I will give him back tenfold of what he has dished out. I have zero patience at this point. Unless you want to end up like your father on the floor, I suggest you do as I say." Bulma replied coldly. Trunks looked at her as if she was an alien then looked to his father. At the moment he knew she meant business so he ran upstairs to contemplate of what they were going to do.   
  
"Ass, I told you to release me. Now look what you done." Bulma spat at the unconscious body at her feet. With little effort she picked up her mate and laid him in their bed. After checking up on their daughter who was fast asleep, she walked softly down to her lab.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_~ Grins evilly ~_ What will Vejita do when he awakes? When will Goku arrive?   
  
**Next Chapter will be out 8/26** =^.^= _~ pops some popcorn for the late night reader munchies ~_   
  
**Ankle:** _~ wipes sweat from her brow ~_ I promise! More will come! _~ giggles ~_ I am turning the chapters out as soon as I can!   
**Lady Nightshade:** I hope you like the next chapter, its your fav couple ^.^  
**Elisabet:** Will do!   
  
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	8. Chichi Explains What Anger Truely Means

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Eight **   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
As the sun set into the horizon, one lone figure flew home. Normally on this warrior's face, a smile of content adorned. Not this time. As he came upon his home he felt like if he was a stranger. An unwelcome stranger.   
  
Goku shook his head of unwelcome thoughts and opened the door to his home. "Chichi you here?" he called out to the dark room before him. In response a light next to his recliner flipped on.   
  
Chichi looked at her mate in disgust. "What do you expect. I am always here. You are the one who is never here," she coldly replied.   
  
Goku shivered. It was like he had just stepped into the arctic just from the tone of her voice. "Sweetie, are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked innocently.   
  
Chichi smiled devilishly. "Oh yes, I am just fine. And yes something did happen. Something wonderful to me but not to you." Chichi gracefully rose out of the recliner and straightened her dress. She turned her back to Goku. "What made you decide to come home this time? Hungry? Ran out of food? Needed that certain feeling that only **I** can provide?" she sneered in contempt.   
  
'This is not good, either it is her time of the month or I swear she is different' Goku thought to himself.   
  
"Oh no dear its not that time of the month. I am offended you think so low of me. What? You think I don't have control over my emotions?" laughed Chichi dangerously low. She turned and looked at her husband. "Do you?"   
  
Goku could have sworn her eyes were no longer the onyx pools of depth that he loved. To him there was a violet glint that possessed her eyes that shook him to the core. How she read his mind didn't help matters much, he thought.   
  
Chichi growled. "I asked you a question, and by the Abyss you will answer it!"   
  
"Chichi can we talk about what happened? Please? The way you are acting is scaring me." said Goku as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong.   
  
Chichi smiled again. "Oh love, I will tell you but I need to make sure that you stay put this time." She casually said as she raised a finger to his chest. In response lavender light flickered on one of her painted nails.   
  
"CHICHI? WHAT? HOW?" Goku stammered as he watched the light form on his wife's hands.   
  
Chichi didn't respond. She looked into his eyes and smirked as the light shot out in a beam traveling up her mate. Before Goku could move the light encircled his wrists and feet and came together at the waist. Chichi moved her finger toward the bare wall and in turn sent Goku crashing into it, pinning him helpless against it.   
  
"Chichi! I don't know what I have done, or how you are doing what you are doing, but if you don't let me go now I will get myself out. I am not in the mood for any kinky ideas!" Goku growled menacingly.   
  
"That's all you can think about, eh? Sex and Food and Fighting. Well with me it was never the fighting. You always found another lover for that. Every-time I turned around you were running off to fight. No, never thought about me being here alone did you? Growing old by myself, never anyone to talk to." She replied sarcastically. "I am tired of it, and someone answered my prayers. I implore you to try with all your might to get out of those bonds."   
  
Goku had lost all patience he had left. With one roar his hair turned gold and he trust his hand forward. As soon as he had his hand out it was ripped back to the wall in protest. Goku looked at his hand in shock as if it had betrayed him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mate laughing.   
  
"Ah my precious Goku, can't understand why you can't move? Let me clear that thick head of yours." Snarled Chichi as she backhanded him across the face. A slow trickle of blood made its way out of Goku's mouth. "Understand? I haven't allowed you to move."   
  
"WHAT IS WITH YOU? I would never raise a hand to you!" roared Goku. He desperately tried to comprehend how his wife was so strong and second why she was so disgusted at him.   
  
In anger Chichi punched in his stomach. "You will learn real quick that I do not take kindly to your absence." Purred chichi as she watched her mate groan in pain from the indention in his stomach. The look of hate that escaped his eyes didn't phase her. "Oh so now you know how it feels? Pain, from a loved one." Chichi trailed a finger down his face. Goku jerked his head to the side, knowing this was not his Chichi. It couldn't be his wife. His wife was sweet, naive, a worrywart, and his reason for fighting.   
  
"Chichi. I don't know what has gotten into you, nor do I care. All I know is I miss my mate. I want her to come back." Goku softly said. As he said those words Chichi released the bonds that held him.   
  
"That will never happen. She is dead, her soul crushed by the one whom promised to love her. And that person is you, and you will pay!" growled Chichi as she dropped to a fighting stance. Goku stood in horror. 'How am I going to get her back if she keeps insisting that I fight?' he thought. As he stood there, Chichi lost all patience and struck at his neck making him collapse on the living room floor.   
  
"You will learn quickly Goku, your life depends on it." Chichi stated coldly as she picked her husband up and put him in his recliner. With no effort she bound him again and went to her bed to lay down.   
  
Outside the living room window, tears streamed down Goten's face while Gohan looked on in horror. They knew if she could do that to their father she wouldn't hesitate doing it to her sons. "Gohan, we have to do something. Mother has gone insane." Goten softly said.   
  
"No Goten, Mother is not insane. What ever has happened to her, its making her emotions run the surface. I agree we have to find out what is going on. Someone has to know." Replied the shaken Gohan.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A winged angel looked down at the scene that was unfolding before him. The ones under his protection were having a difficult time fighting back the demons that possessed their mates. Jashiki, the guardian of male power and compassion, stood confused at what had happened. "What happened? Their mates suddenly turned evil, and they have more power than a human can possibly possess." He said aloud to himself. Something was amiss and he decided to talk to his evil counterpart about it.   
  
"Makashin, I have something that I need to address to you immediately." Jashiki said telepathically to the demon lord.   
  
"Can't it wait? I am in the middle of a war at the moment. I am almost winning." Makashin replied back.   
  
Jashiki just smiled at the fact that the guardian of evil power and dominance kept thinking evil would prevail. Then his thoughts went back to his chosen ones. "Makashin, no this can't wait. I have a feeling that one of the guardians has overstepped its bounds."   
  
Makashin groaned, as long as he was talking to Jashiki, the war he was watching would dissipate. "Ok you good for nothing angel, you are saying that a guardian took some earthlings to their realm?" he irritably replied to the warrior angel.   
  
"Exactly, and they are females. Makashin, they are more powerful than good and at the rate they are going they have contempt for every male on the planet. That doesn't sit to well with me."   
  
Makashin shook his head. He knew what Jashiki was saying. The goddess who overstepped her bounds threw the scale of good and evil off. Which was dangerous to all of them. "Well should we pay Lady Onyxeyi a visit? Or wait and see if Silverina intervenes? Either or its not going to be a pretty site. I hate dealing with that witch more than anyone."   
  
"Lets wait until Silverina tries to set the balance straight." Jashiki replied as he cut off the transmission. All the warrior angel could do now was sit back and watch. That and hope that no one turned up dead.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vejita groaned groggily as he shook his head clear. He barely remembered what happened. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wommmmpphfff…" Vejita yelled as a hand covered his mouth.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_~ smiles ~_ Onyxeyi's treachery has been uncovered. Goku, bound to the recliner passed out, has no idea of what happened. And whose hand is on Vejita's mouth silencing him?   
  
**Next Chapter:** To be out on 8/27   
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	9. 18 Has a Secret

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Nine**   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vejita eyes widened in surprise. The hand that covered his mouth held fast. "Father keep quiet! You don't want to have you royal arse kicked again do you??" Trunks whispered in his ear. Vejita snarled and yanked his sons hand away violently.   
  
"What was that all about? What the hell has gotten into her? I do not appreciate being blasted into the wall!" Vejita growled softly to his son.   
  
Trunks looked down the hall to make sure his mother was not around. He slowly turned back to his father. "Father you are not going to believe this. Somehow Mom, Chichi, and 18 have powers that make ours look like child's play. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Krillen and myself watched as they bloodied each other up. Then turned around and laughed. The most bizarre thing I saw though was they healed themselves. Immediately!" Trunks said in awe.   
  
"Boy, wipe that look off your face. I will not sit here and tolerate this from my mate!" Vejita replied as he slowly got up from his bed. Trunks head snapped in the direction of the Son Residence.   
  
"Father, Goku is in trouble. I sensed his return a bit ago and now his energy level has plummeted. We need to get there and find out what happened and what we plan on doing about this. I want my mother back to normal." Vejita thought to himself solemnly before nodding in agreement.   
  
"Lets go, keep your ki level down. We still don't know how or what is going on." Vejita replied as both father and son took off towards the Son Residence.   
  
A shadowy figure stood in the doorway watching their departure.   
  
"Good now its time for some payback."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"18, have you lost your marbles?? Put Master Roshi down! Please!" Krillen yelled at his wife while she held the old pervert upside down.   
  
18 looked back at her husband and casually smirked. "Down you say?" Krillen looked at her in horror as she threw the old man out the door and into the ocean.   
  
Krillen turned back to his wife and looked at her in disgust. "That's enough. I treat you like a queen and this is how you repay me?"   
  
18 turned to her husband, grabbed his head, and kissed him passionately. As she felt Krillen's anger dissolve she pulled back from the kiss and nibbled on his ear. "Listen coward, you guys are in serious danger. I can't say much, but what happened to Chichi and Bulma didn't effect me. That is all I can say except, Goku and Vejita are in danger. And probably every other man that has ticked them off too. They have had spells put on them which in turn has increased their power. If you speak of this to anyone in any manner other than telepathy, me, Chichi and Bulma will perish at the hands of a demon. Keep up the charade that you are ticked at me, because she is watching our every move." 18 whispered into her husbands ear as she drew back.   
  
Krillen looked at her in amazement. So being an artificial human has its advantages! He quickly wiped the grin off his face as he knew what he had to do. "I understand that I better back down, or I will be tortured as well." Krillen replied as he kept up the charade.   
  
18 relaxed as her husband played along. "Its good that you see things my way. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Krillen had blasted off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Onyxeyi snarled viciously. That blonde haired woman was able to resist her spells. "SHIMMATTA!" she screamed.   
  
Zashiki came to her immediately. "Are you ok my Lady?" the words fell off her lips as the demon goddess backhanded her across the face. The girl instantly fell to the floor clutching her bloodied face as crystal tears formed in her eyes.   
  
"One of my newest toys has betrayed me. To have thought that everything goes unnoticed was her worst mistake. I will not tolerate being disobeyed!" roared Onyxeyi as she stood up from her throne. She knew that there was no way for her to travel to the Realm of the Living. Since she was a demon her being was constrained in the Abyss. That didn't mean she couldn't bring the traitor back to her realm though.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Krillen flew as fast as he could to Goku's house. They had to know what was going on. He was fast approaching his friends house when he felt two powerful ki levels nearing him at a rapid rate. He turned back to find Trunks leading Vejita, who was bruised and battered, toward Goku's house as well.   
  
_~ Guys, I need to talk to you in telepathy. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but this is important. ~ _ said Krillen telepathically.   
  
Vejitas head snapped up. _ ~ What is it you fool? What could you have possibly found out that me nor my son knows? ~ _   
  
Krillen shook his head. He knew this was going to be difficult. _ ~ First I think we need to get Gohan and Goten here. They need to hear this as well. I can sense Goku is knocked out. He is safe I the moment I suppose, but if any one feels his ki rising and dropping we got to move quickly. ~_   
  
_~ I agree Krillen, lets get the other guys here. ~ _ Trunks replied as he mentally felt out for Gohan and Goten. _ ~ Gohan, Goten you there? ~ _   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
What did Bulma mean by payback? What does Onyxeyi have in store for 18? Will they rescue Goku in time?   
  
**Next chapter to be out on 8/28.** *yawns as she gets ready to hit the sack at 2:00 in the morning*   
  
**Seneca:** Thank you for the compliment ^.^  
**CrazzySayjinGuy:** *giggles* Oh you will like the coming chapters   
**Chibi Tenchi Senshi:** lol don't be late for school now. I don't want your parents calling me saying it was my fault you were late *giggles*  
**Mistress Vixen:** * beams proudly * thank you for the nice review. * hands your PC a bowl of soup to get over that nasty virus *  
**Ankle:** * gulps and salutes * I will get right on it! ^.^   
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	10. Yamucha Gets an Unexpected Visit

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Ten**   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. Also in this chapter, note the title, its not Yamucha bashing. *smiles* just read and find out. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan pulled Goten away from the window. Since his father was away all the time, subconsciously he took on the role as the lead man of the family. He always checked up on his mother, made sure that Goten finished his homework, and spent a little time each morning with both of them. In his mind it was making up for the time his father wasn't there.   
  
"Gohan? Did you hear that? It sounded like Trunks was calling for us." Goten said as his big brother pulled him away from the house. Gohan had heard Trunks but was too deep into his own thoughts to reply.   
  
"Yes, I did." Gohan simply replied. _~ Trunks? What is it? Is Vejita all right? ~_   
  
_~ Yes, Father is ok. Mother and him did fight though. The look in her eyes toward him was terrifying like she wanted to see him dead. ~_ Trunks spoke back.   
  
Gohan shivered unconsciously. If Bulma was able to do that to Vejita, then it was a thousand wonders why he was still alive. He knew that Trunks parents fought all the time. He always wondered if what would happen if the tables were turned. Now he wished that he hadn't wondered.   
  
_~ Gohan and Trunks, listen, we don't have much time before Bulma and Chichi finds out that we are on to them. You have to listen carefully. ~_ Krillen intervened.   
  
Vejita turned his head sharply towards Krillen. _~ Coward, how come I didn't hear you say 18 as well? What are you protecting her? ~ _  
  
Krillen shook his head slowly. _~ No, she is the one that told me what was going on. She couldn't say much other than she was immune to the spells. ~ _   
  
_~ Spells!? ~_ The rest of the group screamed in Krillens head. Krillen rubbed his temples before continuing.   
  
_~ Yes, my wife told me that a demon had placed spells on Bulma and Chichi which in turn, has made them more powerful than us. I don't know how to reverse the damage, but she said that if the demon found out about her treachery that all three of them would perish. I don't think she was kidding guys. Look at Vejita, he's still bruised up from the earlier attack. And I don't know very many people that can do that to him. ~ _   
  
Vejita snorted. His mate was not supposed to be one of those people. _~ Well baldy, what are Kakarotto and I supposed to do? Let our mates beat the tar out of us? ~_ Vejita was interrupted from his transmission as he felt a ki level rapidly rising back near Capsule Corp.   
  
"Guys, what was that?" Krillen asked timidly. Then it dawned on him. "KUSO!!! Guys we got to get to Yamucha's and quick!!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Yamucha stretched out languidly as he got up out of bed to answer the door.   
  
"Who could it be this early in the morning?" he muttered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had just gotten to bed a few hours ago from being out with his girlfriend. As the knocking on his door slowly increased in volume, he turned the handle to find his past love on the doorstep.   
  
"Bulma! It's so good to see you! What are you doing up so early?" Yamucha replied happily. Even though Bulma and him had broken up, they still kept a close friendship, or so he thought. Bulma just stared at him with her ice blue eyes. Yamucha laughed nervously. "Well ok then, would you like to come in? Something wrong?"   
  
Bulma just smiled evilly. "Why not, I don't care if your home gets trashed or not."   
  
_~ Yamcha!!! Get out of there! Bulma is not in her right mind! She is out to kill! ~ _ Gohan screamed into Yamchas head. Yamucha stopped and turned to look at his past girlfriend. 'Oh Kami, no.' he thought.   
  
"Oh yes, you finally figured out that this is not a social call? I plan on paying you back tenfold of the pain you caused me when we were dating. It was your fault we broke up. You fell out of love with me." Bulma replied softly as she walked closer to Yamucha.   
  
"Bulma sweetie, I thought we were past that. I mean look at you and me; we are close friends now. You are like family now to me. Plus you have Vejita, and your wonderful kids." Yamucha stammered quickly as he backed up against the wall. He really didn't want to fight with her. He couldn't bear the thought of her beautiful face mangled from a ki attack.   
  
"Friends? You have no comprehension of the word." Bulma casually said as she inspected one of her sapphire painted nails.   
  
Yamucha looked at her incredulously. Those words coming from her mouth hurt him more than she would ever know. "I have no idea what is wrong with you, but I don't want to fight with you."   
  
Bulma looked up and smirked. "You don't do you? Ah, well I need to change that," she laughed as she slammed her fist into his face knocking a crater in the wall. Yamucha shook his head trying to clear it quickly before she began her next assault.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Still bound to the recliner, Goku slowly awoke to his head throbbing. 'What in the heck had just happened?' he wondered. Chichi, his little fiery mate, had turned on him as if he was the devil himself. He couldn't comprehend the fact that she hated him at the moment. No matter what happened she always loved him unconditionally. He looked at his body and found that it was bound to the recliner that his mate had bought him.   
  
'Now how the heck am I going to get out of this.' Goku laughed in his mind. Before he could think of a way out, his thoughts were interrupted by Gohans screams in his head. _~ Yamcha!!! Get out of there! Bulma is not in her right mind! She is out to kill! ~_   
  
Gokus eyes widened. 'Oh Kami, not Bulma too. Yamucha won't survive if she is out to kill.' He decided to send his own message through telepathy. _~ Gohan, Listen, its your dad. Get everyone to Yamucha's quick, he will not fight back against Bulma because he still cares about her. And if she is anything like Chichi was… ~_ Goku trailed off.   
  
The only thing he could think of doing is teleporting to Yamuchas house. He wasn't looking forward to another beating but it was the only option rather than his friend dying at the hands of Vejitas mate. Goku looked down to see if his hands could be brought up to his forehead. 'Good,' he thought in relief, 'My hands are near my face.' With a lot of effort he raised his hands and teleported to Yamuchas home. The only thing remaining was the violet energy bands that held him to the recliner.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Yamucha tried to pull himself up as Bulma kicked him across the cold hardwood floor of the living room. "Bulma please stop this." He spat out.   
  
Bulma just grinned mischievously. "No, I am not done with my fun." She purred as she grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. "Only I will say when I am done." She replied into his onyx eyes as she punched his stomach repeatedly. Blood was trickling down his nose from a gash on his head from where she slammed him into a mirror. He just couldn't bring himself to fight her back. "Yamucha if you want to live you need to fight back, you are being a weak." Bulma sneered at her ex. Before she could land another punch a tall figure materialized next to her and grabbed her arm. Her head snapped up at the man who stood in her way of pulverizing Yamucha.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
18 stood in her living room contemplating what was going to happen to her. She knew that the she-demon had heard her. She sighed softly. Well she had at least warned the guys what to watch out for. She watched herself slowly turn into a black mist as the she-demon took her back to the Abyss. _~ Guys take care of my little girl, Krillen I love you remember that. ~ _ She called out to the Z-force.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Krillen screamed as he heard his wife's last words. "NO…" as he succumbed to tears. She had told him that she would be punished if the demon had caught wind of her treachery. And he knew that she was no longer with them because her energy level had dropped to nonexistent.   
  
"Krillen, we will do everything within our power to bring her back. She sacrificed her own life for our protection. We can't let her down." Gohan said softly as he flew next to his friend. He had heard her request as well as the rest of the z force. He wouldn't let her down; they just had to figure out how to turn Bulma and his mother back to normal, in honor of 18.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Is 18 really dead? Who has a hold of Bulma's arm and can he stop her from ripping Yamucha to shreds? When will the rest of the fighters get there?   
  
**Next chapter to be out 8/28. **   
  
Again thank you guys/girls for those great reviews ~^.^~   
  
**V.J:** Thank you. *smiles* this is the first time I have written a serious story. I am glad you like it!  
**Seneca:** Stay with me…its about to be an all out war in the coming chapters.  
  
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	11. The Men Make a Hard Decision

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Eleven**   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bulma, that's enough. Let Yamucha be." The tall figure replied.   
  
Bulma snarled as she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I thought Chichi had taken care of you. What do you care if I put this weakling out of his misery."   
  
"Because that's not the Bulma we know and love. Our Bulma would take care of her friends and family. Not destroy them." Goku softly replied. He had hoped to talk some sense into his long time friend.   
  
"The Bulma you know and love is gone. I am tired of the group leaving me behind Goku. Remember the first days that we were together? The excitement, the adventure? Well I am not standing back and watching you guys have all the fun anymore. I am not going to watch you trample all over me or tell me to go home." She snarled.   
  
Goku shook his head sadly. "Please Bulma you know we can crush you if necessary. I don't want it to come to that." He spoke as the rest of the Z warriors came into the house. He turned and looked at the guys pleadingly for help. Goku didn't want it to come to blows with his best friend. But he knew if she had her way like his mate did, it would come to that.   
  
"Goku, I understand." Bulma started out slowly. "That you are a coward to me, a useless husband, and a pathetic excuse for a father." She spat. "But if you wish to be that way," She continued as she walked past the door to the outside, "Then you should perish." She purred. With that she turned back to the room, raised her arms, and screamed "Rik-ka Do-ra-go-n!" (Snow Dragon) As soon as the words escaped her lips the tips of her fingers glowed white as a beam shot out in the form of a winged dragon heading straight for Goku.   
  
"GOKU!! Watch out!!!" Krillen yelled as everyone hit the floor. Goku stood standing and shook his head as he started his attack. "Ka-me-ha.." Goku started but was abruptly cut off as Vejita dove and knocked him down. The white beam that took shape of a dragon sailed by, missing them by a few inches at the most. The beam hit the back wall and dissolved it into nothing.   
  
Vejita turned to Goku and punched him across the face. "What are you doing?? That is my mate you where about to obliterate!" He roared. Bulma laughed as she turned back around.   
  
"Vejita you were always the incompetent fool." She purred as she dissipated into nothingness.   
  
Goku slowly got up and rubbed his face. "Vejita, I wasn't trying to kill your mate, I was trying to deflect the blast." He said sadly.   
  
Vejita was for loss of words. "Is there anything that we can do? One of them is going to hurt someone bad." Vejita paused before speaking agian as his heart hurt. "Next time that happens I am just going to have to pound her to unconsciousness." He knew that as much as they fought he still loved her, and he didn't want to have to resort to putting her in pain. But he now realized that he would have to do it, to save her and anyone that she might harm. It hung on his heart heavily. He would have to hurt the only person who had ever trusted him.   
  
"I agree with you Vejita, I hate hurting Chichi but I can't allow her to hurt anyone. We need to get Piccolo here. We need all the help we can get." Goku replied as he turned to Yamucha. "Here catch Yamucha. It's a seinzu bean. You are going to need all your strength."   
  
Yamucha raised his hand and caught the small bean. "Thank you Goku." He said softly as he popped the bean into his mouth.   
  
"Where do you think she was headed?" Gohan spoke up.   
  
Krillen looked to Gohan and Goten. "To your mom probably. Since we know now something is wrong they are probably plotting something."   
  
Goku and Vejita nodded in agreement. "Gohan get Piccolo to meet us back at our house. Tell him to wait outside on the cliff above though so he won't be seen." Goku replied solemnly.   
  
Gohan did as his father asked.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Onyxeyi snarled as the blonde haired artificial human slowly materialized in front of her. "So you little bitch, you thought that you could defy me?" screamed the demon at her captive.   
  
18 just stood there, head held high. In her heart she knew she did the right thing. She instinctively flinched as the demon goddess came within arm length. She had every right to flinch because as soon as she made eye contact with the demon, she was knocked to the floor.   
  
"I will enjoy torturing you. I cannot believe you made that foolish decision." Onyxeyi continued as she pulled 18 up to her feet by her throat and slammed a fist into 18's ribcage. "Pet you will learn not to pull one over on me quite soon."   
  
With that Onyxeyi clawed 18 across the face drawing blood. 18 winced but had her mind set that she would not show pain. She knew she did the right thing, and if she had to suffer because of it so be it.   
  
"What? Nothing to say? Believe me either you speak to me now, before I drag your carcass across shards of glass for disobeying me." Onyxeyi snarled.   
  
"Do what you wish. My soul is at peace. May you be punished for your wrongdoing as well." 18 replied calmly.   
  
"Zashiki! Come here now!" the demon vixen screamed. The lavender haired girl came running in as her name echoed off the halls.   
  
"Yes My Lady?" the young girl asked timidly as she kneeled in proper respect.   
  
"Take this brat to the chambers, lock her up on the wheel, and start the machine." Laughed Onyxeyi as she watched the young girl's eyes widen in horror.   
  
"Yes My Lady." Zashiki replied. She really didn't want the blood of 18 on her hands. She was trying to fight her way out, not sign her warrant as a minion forever. She slowly grabbed 18's hands and gave the woman a 'I am sorry for this, forgive me' look as she led her down the hallway to the chambers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bulma slowly materialized in front of Chichi. "SHEESH BULMA! You scared me out of my wits!" Chichi jokingly replied. Bulma shook her head and slapped Chichi across the face. "What the?"   
  
"Zip your mouth, we have trouble. Plus always be on your guard. It could be your downfall." Bulma replied coldly. "The gang has figured out something is amiss with us. Speaking of us where is 18?"   
  
"If you say we have trouble, the last thing on my mind is 18. She can take care of herself." Chichi calmly said. "Did you run into them?"   
  
Bulma looked out the window before answering that question. "Yes I went to pay Yamucha a visit. But somehow they were on to me. I can only imagine they are heading back here to pay us a visit." Bulma growled.   
  
"Well then we need to prepare for them. Come with me, out to the open field. If it is a fight they want, it's a fight they will get." Chichi said as she took Bulma's hand and led her outside.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Trunks, Vejita, Gohan, Krillen, Goku, and Goten all landed where Piccolo said he would meet them.   
  
"You finally made it. Looks like the women are ready as well." Piccolo solemnly replied. He noticed 18 wasn't there. "So it's true. She was sent back to the abyss for her treachery."   
  
Krillens head snapped up. "You mean she isn't dead?"   
  
Piccolo just slowly shook his head. "No but she might as well be, from what Kami told me of that female guardian, she is ruthless, and will torture any victim until they wish they were dead."   
  
Krillen shuddered. He looked back to the field where the two lone women stood tensed and ready for a fight.   
  
Vejita looked down at his mate. He noticed she no longer was the woman he fell in love with. Just a cold-blooded killer. 'So this is what I must have looked like' he thought in shame. As he watched her, he noticed a smirk spreading across her face as she lifted a finger with a bluish white ki ball on it. Then she pointed it at him and laughed. 'I have no choice. Bulma, if you are in there, forgive me for what I am about to do.' He thought as the ki ball left her fingertips and headed toward him.   
  
"Vejita where are you going?! Get back here!" Goku shouted as Vejita took off toward his mate. "DAMN, come on guys, the fights begun." The rest of the group took to the air toward the two women.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Will 18 regret her decision? Why was Zashiki so horrified? What is Vejita going to regret?   
  
**Next Chapter to be up on 8/29. **  
  
**Chibi Tenchi Senshi:** *giggles* Threw ya for a loop eh? It would have been good to see Vejita stop her from pummeling Yamucha, but Goku had to use that teleporting skill.   
**The Flying Pen:** *eyes widen* I love your story!! And Yes Ma'am! I will get right on it!  
**VJ:** *blushes* ty immensly for the compliments and the girls can get evil can't they ^.^  
**Makota:** *giggles* you will love the next chapter then   
**Mistress Vixen:** I am glad to hear your PC feels better, Chicken soup does wonders ^.^ I plan on checking your stories out tomorrow *as soon as I get some sleep lol* Its about to get violent in the next chapter. I think you will love it.   
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	12. 18's Punishment and the Start of a War

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Twelve**   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. **NOTE: IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE DESCRIPTIONS OF GRAPHIC TORTURE SKIP THE FIRST PART!!! I don't want to be responsible for someone getting sick. *smiles* But if you like Horror movies then this is pale in comparison. V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zashiki let her tears flow as she walked into the chambers. 18 followed close behind wondering what was going to become of her. As soon as she stepped into the chambers her eyes widened in terror. What she saw would make even Vejita cringe.   
  
The floors were made of silver marble that shined as if they were just waxed. The titanium walls reached toward a sky that they would never reach. On one wall was a contraption that looked to be what the humans called a car crusher in miniature form. The only difference was hanging from the top and bottom were spikes to puncture the victim into submission. 18 shuddered in horror to thing of what poor beings were tortured in the machine. She looked to the other wall and found another machine that looked less deadly.   
  
18 turned toward Zashiki and asked her what did that machine do. Zashiki wiped her eyes and looked toward the machine 18 spoke of. It looked like a common manicure table with a strap down chair. The only thing that separated it from normal was the clamp's that would hold the victims hands down. "That machine, see the contraption above it? The one with the needles and what looks that a deformed peeler?" Zashiki asked. "You are strapped down to the chair, your hands placed into the clamps on the table. That contraption comes down, peels one fingernail off slowly, and then drives a needle through the exposed skin. It is quite painful from what I have heard, the skin underneath a removed fingernail is the most sensitive. The only thing I can say is you will wish that you had been assigned to that machine."   
  
18 looked at the young girl with horror as she pointed to the machine on the back wall. "That is what I am going to be strapped to?" 18 spoke as tears rolled down her face. The machine that she was assigned to was made of a straight piece of steel that stood straight up. On each side of the metal were sand-belts made to slowly scrape the layers of skin off the victim. The victims legs would be spread apart so that two poles rested against the inner calves and thighs. Inside the poles were thick needle-like nails that would tear into the skin and retract then repeat the process over. Zashiki sobbed softly, she didn't want to do this. 18 lowered her head and stripped off her clothes accepting her fate.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vejita flew closer to the ki beam that was directed at him. He knocked it away from him as he landed in front of his mate. 'This is not her, this is someone else. My Bulma is a kind, loudmouthed, passionate woman. 'This is not her,' he thought as he looked at Bulma.   
  
"What nothing to say monkey? I thought you might have something to say with that pea sized brain of yours." Bulma said as she looked into her mate's eyes. "You will be speaking soon enough. When you are begging for mercy!!" She roared as she threw a punch to his face. Vejita quickly realized what she was doing and blocked it.   
  
"Being a monkey is better than being a worthless female" Vejita snarled coldly as he raised his own fist and slammed it into her gut. In response Bulma hunched over and spat blood out. Then smiled.   
  
"So I have your attention now?" Bulma laughed as she raised back up and swung a kick around landing it into Vejitas side. "Good because I want to watch your face as you realize you are weak. Against a mere female" she continued as she threw an uppercut to his face knocking it back.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chichi watched her female companion with disinterest. She was still fuming at the fact Goku had escaped her bonds. Then she spotted Piccolo coming toward her. 'Now is the time to show that green slug I meant business when I said I hated him.' She thought as her mouth curled up into a smile.   
  
Piccolo landed right in front of Chichi. "Chichi I know this is not you, you are possessed. You have to come out of it." He tried to reason with her.   
  
"Possessed? Now, you must know how that feels don't you? If memory serves me right, you were a demon at one time right?" she purred. Piccolo didn't answer, but narrowed his eyes in anger. "Oh I see I hit a weak spot." She laughed.   
  
Piccolo was fuming, mate or no mate of Goku, he would not tolerate being taunted this way. "Why you little pathetic human. You have no comprehension of what being a demon means."   
  
"Well by all means show me. Show me what it means to be a demon. You know better than anyone else." She growled as she gathered her energy and levitated up into the air.   
  
Piccolo sneered in contempt as he followed her into the air. "With pleasure" he growled. He looked up to see that she was coming to a stop and looking down at him. With an eerie smile plastered on her face. As she watched him come nearer she raised a finger and a violet ball of energy collected. Without a second thought the flung the ball toward the namek.   
  
"I see this is not going to be a fair fight," he said as he counteracted with his own ki ball.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vejitas head snapped back from the force of the punch. He slowly lowered his head to find his mate looking back at him laughing. He started laughing as well. "So my little woman wants to play? Well play you will get!" he stated as he picked up pace and threw his punches into her abdomen. As soon as she was doubled over he clasped both of his hands and slammed it into her back sending her to the ground with a slam.   
  
Bulma picked herself up as she conducted another healing spell on herself. She looked up at the hovering form of Vejita and dissipated only to form right behind him. She grabbed his shoulders and kneed him directly in the back. "I don't think you can get rid of me that easily" she whispered into his ear.   
  
Vejita just growled in response as he twisted around and threw a ki ball at her. She deflected it easily and levitated up. Bulma sneered and flew straight at Vejita pushing him into the earth with all her might. When he finally came to a stop there was a embedded trail of upturned earth an eighth of a mile long. He pulled himself up and growled as he turned Super Saiyian.   
  
Goku turned in horror as he saw Vejita lose his temper. "Oh Kami hes going to kill her!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Zashiki just cried as she clamped 18 to the steel platform. "Please, 18 you know I would do anything within my power to get you out of this. But then both of us would die. I really wish someone would stop her."   
  
18 looked up and smiled softly. "Child don't worry about me, I am thinking at the moment how you deserve to be in heaven. I am still not sure why you where sentenced here. You are too kind for a place like this." 18 said as she looked at Zashiki. It came to her that the girl couldn't have been no older than her own daughter. The thought that it could be her own child sentenced to the Abyss sent chills down her spine.   
  
Zashiki let out a small sigh as she raised the poles in between 18's legs. "I was sentenced because I committed suicide. Some how the gods didn't see the reasoning behind it. I took my own life because I was tortured in my life. My father and mother saw me as a punching bag for their own enjoyment. Endless nights of pain, I never once had slept peacefully. My father would always wake me up and beat me senseless. I couldn't handle it anymore so I took my life one night. I would give anything to go back. Being beaten by a human is nothing compared to a demon goddess." She finished as she brought the sanding machines closer to 18's sides.   
  
18 smiled softly. "You did what you thought was your only way out. Maybe the gods will reconsider their decision."   
  
Zashiki smiled through bittersweet tears. 18 was too kind to be put through this torture. She could only hope the gods would come and help them both out before it was too late.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Will Vejita end up killing his mate or will Goku stop him? What about Piccolo? Will he teach Chichi what being a true demon means? Will the gods answer Zashiki's pleas?   
  
Next Chapter to be out on 8/29.   
  
**Seneca: **Thank you ^.^   
**CrazzySayinGuy:** *giggles and takes the senzu bean...eyes pop open* I FEEL GREAT!!! *Starts bouncing off the walls.*   
**Chibi Tenshi Senshi:** lol you sound like me, revenge is bittersweet and will do! Just let this senzu bean wear off a little *would be more likely to break the keyboard in half at the moment*  
**Catgirl26: **I hoped you loved this chapter, it gets intense in the next ^.^  
**VJ: **I hope you wern't disappointed with the beginning of the battle. *giggles and sets some chocolate chip cookies to draw him back to the story*   
**Lady Nighshade:** *bakes some more cookies to draw her back as well*  
  
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	13. Clash of Powers: Feelings Revealed

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Thirteen**   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. **V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vejita roared as he came flying towards Bulma. He swore he was going to make her pay. "NO ONE TREATS THE PRINCE THAT WAY!" he yelled. All the sudden a familiar figure materialized in front of him.   
  
"Have you lost your mind? That is your mate! You can't kill her! Listen I know you are in pain but our boys are trying to figure out at this moment what we can do to change them back!" Goku exclaimed. "Just keep trying to fend her off!" Vejita snarled as he nodded. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Bulma charging at Goku. He looked quickly back to Goku. Before he could shove him out of the way Bulma slammed into him knocking into Piccolo, driving both to the ground.   
  
"He needs to mind his own business." Bulma muttered as she turned back to her mate noticing the gold aura around him. "Super Saiyian strength. I spit on that" she growled as a blue aura slowly formed around her. Vejita stared at her as if she had just turned into a saiyian.   
  
"It can't be! You can't be stronger than me!" Vejita yelled. He couldn't understand why or how she had gotten this power. It was too much to comprehend.   
  
Bulma just looked down at herself observing her blue aura. "I am sure you have found out by now that I belong to a goddess now. With that said, I was given more power than you were so that I could teach you how it feels. To feel what it means to be called pathetic, weak, and the other words that you use to describe the one who you sleep with." She replied casually. "So now with that said, I would prefer to keep beating you to a pulp." With that she grabbed a hold of his neck and brought his face down her knee, smashing his face.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Get up. Now." Chichi purred as she pulled Goku off of Piccolo. "I am not done with you yet. I am not going to let all these years of pain go by unnoticed."   
  
Goku groggily raised his head to look up at his mate. "Chichi please, I apologize. I never meant to hurt you. I was only doing what I could to protect you. That is all I know how to do! I love you. You know that right?" He pleaded with her. He watched her twitch as if something was struggling within her. He knew that was His Chichi trying to come back to the surface. "Please love, I will do anything for you to come back to me." he coaxed gently as the twitching stopped.   
  
"No, you will never change, you promised each time. But you left me behind. I never wanted to be left behind. I wanted to help, to fight, and to protect. You never let me though. Instead you went out and fought the battles. You were the one to protect the family. Then you left me. You didn't want to come back! You didn't want me!" she screamed as a violet aura surrounded her.   
  
Goku shrunk back in horror. He couldn't believe it; his mate was stronger than him! It wasn't possible! He looked over to Vejita and took a double take. Bulma was surrounded by her own aura of aqua. He slowly turned back to his mate as she started laughing.   
  
"Come now, you shouldn't be surprised. You knew that something was different. Lets just say a guardian gave me this so that I could finally teach you some things." She growled as punched him in the gut. "Lesson #1 Don't leave me by myself." She slammed her fist into his face. "Lesson #2 I am not your slave" She slowly raised her fingertips and gathered a ki blast. "Lesson #3 never underestimate your wife" she purred as the ki ball left her fingertips and crashed into her husband's stomach. He was flung on the ground.   
  
"I will have to remember that," Goku laughed softly as he stood up. "Sweetheart something you have to remember now. No matter what you do to me, unless you let go of your anger and accept my apology, the hate will only get worse."   
  
Chichi snarled 'How dare him. He has yet to see my anger.' she thought to herself. She walked over to him with fire in her eyes. If he didn't take her seriously then she would have to kill him. She would not get hurt anymore.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Zashiki stepped back from the machine as her tears fell from her face. She walked over to the control panel about to push the buttons to start the machine when the winged demon strode into the room.   
  
"You haven't started yet I see. Good, I want to watch the look of terror on her eyes as the pain racks her body." Lady Onyxeyi spoke as an evil gleam came across her violet orbs. "Are you ready my pet? I trust that you will learn never to do this again. You cannot outsmart a demon." She laughed as she pressed the control panel. Slowly the sanders started rotating toward 18's body as the needles slashed into her body. Blood started trailing down her legs as she sobbed with pain.   
  
Zashiki couldn't take it anymore. She had seen too many people put to death at the hands of Onyxeyi. All because the demon was bored. She screamed out as 18 yelled in pain. "STOP IT! That's enough you fiend! I know there has to be someone who is higher up than you are! I hope you get tenfold back of the pain you cause!" Zashiki screamed out at the demon.   
  
Onyxeyi turned back around slowly and walked toward Zashiki. She grabbed the girl's throat and held her up off the ground. "What did you say to me? You must have a wish to be ripped to pieces for defying me." she growled.   
  
Zashiki just looked into her violet orbs. "If me speaking the truth means that I be ripped to pieces, so be it you bitch." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
What is going to happen to Goku and Vejita? For that matter what about Zashiki?   
  
  
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	14. Forgiveness

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Fourteen**   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. **V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma grabbed a hold of Vejita's spiky mane and jerked his head up to her. "You know something? You will never change. You will always treat me like a piece of meat. I might as well just put an end to my misery. That means you die." She stated into his black pupils. Slowly she raised her hand and formed a laser that would surely end Vejita's life upon impact. "Goodbye weakling."   
  
Vejita closed his eyes. He knew now his Bulma had died. She was never going to return. He had hoped he could bring her back to the surface and smother this demon that had possessed her body. He had failed. "Sorry if I failed you Bulma. I tried, I really did." Vejita spoke knowing it would be his last words. As soon as the words fell off his lips, the grasp on his mane let go abruptly. All the sudden a bright white light invoked him to open his eyes. As soon as he did he fell back. There stood before him, in between him and Bulma, a figure he had never seen before. The figure was dressed in a white silk spaghetti dress that flowed around her feet, with silvery gray hair running down her back that played around her extended wings.   
  
A melodious voice came from the being. "Bulma, enough. Come to the surface."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Goku looked at his mate as all of the sudden she stopped in her tracks and looked into the sky. Goku didn't hesitate a moment to try to catch a glimpse of what she was staring at. Then he noticed the being protecting Vejita from Bulma. 'Finally, it caught their attention.' He sighed in relief.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bulma stopped her advance on Vejita and started shaking uncontrollably.   
  
"What is wrong with her? What did you do to her? Is she having a convulsion?" Vejita demanded to the winged being.   
  
She turned her head and smiled softly while she raised a finger to her lips indicating to hush. Vejita not knowing what was going on and had a feeling this being was immortal, did as told.   
  
The winged being turned her face back toward the aqua haired woman and called out softly. "Bulma, come to the surface." With a feral scream, Bulma stopped shaking. "My dear child, the demon is still inside you but yet you can speak as you would before being possessed." The being spoke softly. Bulma looked at her quizzically while she tried to quit shaking. "My name is Silverina, the guardian of female love and compassion. Tell me young one, who cast this spell on you?" the angel asked softly as her hair played gently around her face.   
  
"Help me please! It was Onyxeyi, a she-demon of the lowest pits of hell. She asked if we wanted to be strong like our mates and we said yes. I just wanted to be strong, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I promise! Something else took control of me and locked me up in my body. I couldn't control myself." Bulma replied as she broke down in tears.   
  
Silverina's face saddened as she noted the pain that the woman was in. "My child no more worries. I will convert your power to good, and release the demons that held you and your friend captive. Use it only for good, for if you have negative feelings the power will render useless." Silverina calmly replied as Bulma nodded her head in apology. Silverina looked down to the raven-haired woman that was held in her tracks. "Come here my young ones." She spoke.   
  
As the words flowed from the angel's lips, both Bulma and Chichi floated toward the angel. When they reached her, they kneeled at her feet hugging her legs. Vejita stood back in awe of what was happening. Goku just smiled, as he knew his prayers had been heard.   
  
Silverina smiled softly as she placed a hand on each of the women's heads. A soft glow emitted from both women as the demons slowly escaped their bodies returning to the abyss. As soon as the angel removed her hands both Bulma and Chichi collapsed in exhaustion.   
  
The angel turned and looked at Vejita and Goku. Her melodious voice spoke. "Come forward. Take your mates' home, they will remember very little about this and it is best that you forgive them. They had no control over their bodies. Take care of them for me and rest assured their powers will only be available with their pure hearts." Vejita wrapped his arms around his mate and nodded a thank you toward the angel.   
  
Goku did the same with Chichi but spoke softly to the angel. "Guardian, I have one request. My friend Krillen lost his wife to this demon. Could you possibly grant one more favor?" He questioned.   
  
Silverina just smiled. "The one who you call 18, she will return." Goku smiled softly as the angel slowly faded away. Goku looked down upon his sleeping wife and kissed her on the forehead. He vowed to himself that he would be there for her. Always.   
  
Vejita nodded to Trunks to follow him home. Piccolo shook his head and pulled himself out of the ground. He looked toward Goku and saw that he was holding his wife. A small smile set itself on his lips. He turned to Yamucha, Gohan, Goten, and Krillen. "Its over. Let's go home." The rest of the guys nodded.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
As Onyxeyi slowly squeezed the life out of Zashiki, four forms appeared in front of her. In shock she dropped the young girl on the floor. "What do you think you are doing in here! This is my realm. You have no right just barging in on me." She screamed in frustration.   
  
No answer was given as one of the forms walked softly to the machine and touched it with her fingertips to shut it off. The being laid her hand on 18's forehead as she healed the cuts and bruises on her skin. 18 opened her eyes just long enough to see a female angel smiling at her as she was healed. 18 looked past the female angel and saw a Namek, a warrior angel, and a demon lord walking toward Onyxeyi who was backing up against the wall. 18 turned and looked at the angel who was healing her and spoke 5 words before collapsing. "Please send Zashiki to heaven."   
  
The angel smiled serenely as she slowly laid 18 on the floor. "You have my word young one."   
  
She turned to the lavender haired girl who was trying to take in deep breaths. She knew she would be ok. She looked up at the demon goddess and smiled sadly. "Onyxeyi, you broke the guardian code of honor."   
  
"Oh do shut up Silverina, your voice gets on my nerves." Snarled the she-demon.   
  
"You overstepped your boundaries." Jashiki, the warrior angel, stated as he extended his wings.   
  
"You upset the scale of good and evil." Makashin, the demon lord, spoke as his temper flared.   
  
Onyxeyi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Until Kami spoke the damning words.   
  
"You are not worthy of being a guardian. By said judgement of the council of gods, you have been terminated from being a guardian. Return to the Demon Hells." Kami replied.   
  
Onyxeyi screamed in frustration as she dissolved into nothingness. The four remaining guardians sighed in relief. "Now that is over with lets…" Jashiki started but was cut off by a young girls voice whimpering. He turned to the young girl who was desperately trying to crawl toward 18's unconscious body. Jashiki turned toward Silverina. "You know what must be done." He spoke gently to the other angel. Silverina just smiled and nodded as she turned toward the girl. The rest of the guardians dissolved back to their posts.   
  
Silverina floated over to where the young girl was. Zashiki just clutched onto 18, scared that she would never see her again. The angel kneeled down next to young girl. "My precious little one, I have a small favor to ask of you." Zashiki looked up at the angel as Silverina extended her arms and wiped the tears off her face.   
  
"Yes my Lady? What do you wish of me." Zashiki replied slowly. The angel smiled.   
  
"I want you to take her back to her husband. After that, come to the gates of heaven. I will be waiting for you there so I can show your new home to you." Silverina whispered.   
  
Zashiki's eyes widened as tears fell down her cheeks. She was forgiven! "Yes Ma'am, I will do it immediately!" Zashiki lifted up 18 and held her tightly.   
  
Silverina rose and kissed Zashiki on the forehead. "Take care little one, I will be waiting for you." Silverina took the young girls hand and the three women dissipated into mist.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**Next chapter: **Happy endings. **Lily Karate:** Consider it done ^.^ **Angelic Silver:** *smiles* thank you **Mistress Vixen:** mmmm....lemons.....mmmm..*giggles*   
  
  
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	15. Happy Endings

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Chapter Fifteen**   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . This is a a/u fiction with lime in later chapters. **V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zashiki, still holding the unconscious 18, appeared on the small island that 18 called home. She looked in awe at the ocean as she walked toward the house. Krillen felt an energy level, and immediately ran outside. He saw the young girl holding his wife. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he took his wife in his arms and hugged her tightly. He looked at the young girl and smiled. "Thank you so much for taking care of her. You are welcome at anytime here. No appointment needed."   
  
Zashiki smiled brightly. "Thank you Krillen. Please take good care of her, I love her as if she was my own mother. She is brave and honorable. Please tell her I will be watching over her from heaven."   
  
Krillen nodded. "Will do, please take care of yourself." He replied as hugged the young girl.   
  
Zashiki looked up to the heavens and started to dissipate into nothingness. It was time to go home. "Goodbye 18, may your life be peaceful."   
  
Krillen looked to where the girl was once standing. "Goodbye." He spoke softly as he turned toward the house, carrying his wife.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vejita clutched his mate tightly in his grasp as he neared Capsule Corp. He was still in shock that his Bulma had been returned to him.   
  
"Father if you squeeze Mom any tighter she is going to bust." Trunks laughed.   
  
Vejita turned and looked at his son and smirked. "The woman can handle me holding her. I just don't want her to fall out of my grasp."   
  
Trunks just grinned. That was the closest thing to caring his father had ever said.   
  
Both men landed at the patio's sliding glass door. Trunks opened the door and watched his father carry his mother upstairs. "Father, I am just going to fix me a bite before I go to bed."   
  
"Just don't stay up to late brat." He replied as he continued walking up the stairs. Bulma slowly stirred in his grasp. "So you finally wake up woman?" He laughed softly. She murmured something unintelligible into his chest as he turned into their bedroom. Vejita lowered her to the bed.   
  
"Vejita, forgive me please? I never meant to hurt you." Bulma said as she opened her eyes.   
  
Vejita snorted. "Who you hurt me? Never. Now go to sleep." He replied as he rose from the bed. He stopped as he felt a delicate hand clasp his. He looked down at his mate.   
  
Bulma smiled, and pulled him down on top of her. "I love you" she whispered as she put her hands on both sides of his face. Vejita smirked as he lowered his lips to hers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Trunks walked by his parent's bedroom on the way to bed. He noticed a soft light that came from under the doorway. Aqua and Gold mixed together. 'Things are back to normal,' Trunks thought to himself as he continued to his room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Goku landed softly on his front doorstep still carrying his sleeping wife. He slowly opened the door and walked into the living room. He looked and noticed that the indention to the wall was still there. "I am going to have to fix that tomorrow." He laughed to himself. He slowly walked up the stairs to their bedroom. With a gentle nudge the door opened. Goku silently laid Chichi down onto the bed and covered her up. He turned around to close the door when he heard his wife speak.   
  
"Goku, don't leave me." She whispered. Goku looked at his wife as he closed their bedroom door.   
  
"I will never again, you have my honor." He replied as he walked back toward the bed and sat down on the mattress. He lifted Chichi's head and placed it into his lap. She looked up at him and smiled gently before she yawned. Goku looked down at her and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Get some rest sweetheart."   
  
"I love you, my Goku." She said as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
Goku smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, my Chichi." He replied as he drifted off to sleep sweet dreams.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
*beams happily* This was supposed to be the end of this story. But alot of you people liked it and wanted a sequel, so not to disappoint you, onward to the sequel!   
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	16. SEQUEL: Granted Wishes

When Hearts Turn Evil  ** ~ When Hearts turn Evil ~  
Sequel: Wishes Granted**   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . ** V/B G/CC K/18, thank you to everyone who loved the story so much that you wanted a sequel. Well here you go, this is the first part =^.^= **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep in the demon hells a winged figure walked in fury. Lesser demons scuttled out of her way immediately. Unfortunately for one it tripped it and fell in front of the figure and was soon blasted away. Murmurs fell from the demons lips as the female walked by.   
  
_"I heard she is the one that turned hell inside out milliums ago"   
  
"Yes that is true, she is truly evil."   
  
"I wouldn't cross her path that's for sure."_   
  
The female smiled to herself. So she was still feared it seemed as she walked past the demons.   
  
_"But wasn't she a guardian?"   
  
"Yes! I heard that she possessed three women and it backfired on her."   
  
"Must not be that tough if two angels and a demon lord can banish her back here." _   
  
Onyxeyi snarled as the comments fell on her ears. 'How dare they mock me.' she thought angrily to herself. 'They will bow down before me soon enough. I have to find a way to punish them. No one makes a fool of me.' she mentally screamed as she continued down the halls toward the High Demon's chambers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A large being was standing in the middle of the room crushing a small victim that unfortunatly found its way there. As the last whimpers were crushed into silence his chambers doors swung open crashing into the walls. The being looked up and saw the last demon he thought he would see return. "Onyxeyi, what brings you back here? Causing trouble again?" the High Demon snorted.   
  
Onyxeyi's wings extended in fury. "You know the reason why I am back here! You can't be that unintellegent not to know!" she screamed.   
  
The High Demon's eyes narrowed in anger as he walked toward the smaller demon. He raised one of his taloned hands, backhanded her sending her sliding across the marble floors. "Onyxeyi, I do not care how powerful you think you are, know your place!" he roared.   
  
Onyxeyi slowly picked herself up off the floor, noticing that one of her leathery wings were broken. She quickly threw a healing spell on her, and extended the newly healed wing. "Yes Sir, I apologize for my outburst. I am just still angry that my new found minions failed," she replied as she bowed her head. She knew that she stepped out of line, that the High Demon could be her only chance for revenge.   
  
"Sir, I beg of you to release me to the earth, so that I can pay back the ones who defied me." Onyxeyi pleaded.   
  
The High Demon looked at her in disgust. "You are a pathetic excuse for a demon, Onyxeyi, but I can taste your rage flowing inside your body. I will grant this wish. But one condition, you leave here, your immortaility will be revoked. That means if you should happen to be killed, you will become just a mere mortal to us. Understand?"   
  
Onyxeyi looked up quickly and a fire burned in her violet orbs. "I understand perfectly Sir. I will not die, I am not feared for no reason."   
  
The High Demon just snorted. "Be gone then, may your revenge be sweet, and their blood flow." Onyxeyi just scowled as she dissapated.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Onyxeyi soon found herself on the planet that she had been formerly assigned to watch. She extended her wings and threw her head back. Slowly laughter escaped her lips growing louder until the mountains were filled with dark laughter.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bulma slowly awoke to find her mates arms wrapped tightly around her. She turned to his face and slowly smiled at him. He just growled as he nuzzeled in the crook of her neck. 'Last night, was incredible.' She thought to herself.   
  
'I know, would you expect any less woman?' the thought intruded into her mind. Bulma's eyes widened in shock as she started at her mate.   
  
"How did I know what you where going to say? Easy, first we are bonded, second now you have a power level of your own. You are going to have to work on mental barriers now. Unless you want our arguments to be shouting in your little head." Vejita snorted as he pulled himself out of bed.   
  
Bulma looked down at her hands. "So it wasn't a dream? I was actually out to kill you?" she mumbled to herself as she saw Vejita tense up. He turned around and looked down at her.   
  
"Never mention that night again." He coldly said as he turned and left their bedroom. "I expect you to train with me and Kakarott now, woman." He hollared back to Bulma.   
  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Bulma screamed down the hall. She barely heard Vejita chuckle.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Goku honey, wake up." Chichi said and she gently nudged her husband. He was still sitting up from where he had fallen asleep and was snoring soundly. Chichi shook her head as she laughed and whispered. "Needle." Goku's eyes popped open and his eyes darted back and forth. "Where?" he whimpered.   
  
Chichi just put on an innocent look. "Huh? What sweetie? Something scare you?" she replied as she giggled. Goku narrowed his eyes as he got up. Chichi put on her biggest smile then stared screaming. "NO NO NO! Goku stop that! I can't take it!" she screamed as her husband tickled her. He just grinned as he set her back on the floor and started walking toward the kitchen.   
  
"That's my Goku, always hungry." Chichi said as she followed her tall husband.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Mama? Can I go play with Pan and Marron?" Bra pleaded as they finished up breakfast.   
  
Bulma just laughed and looked to her eldest son. "Sure as long as Trunks goes with you. Trunks why don't you call Goten to come with you?" she questioned as she caught the look of terror on his face.   
  
"Fine, I will go call Goten." He replied in defeat as his sister started running around the table in joy. One quick look from Vejita stopped her pace and she sat down waiting for Trunks to give the go ahead.   
  
As Trunks hung up the phone he motioned for Bra to follow him. Not soon after they were gone to meet up with the rest.   
  
"Well woman are you ready to train?" Vejita said as he finished up the last bit off his plate.   
  
Bulma looked at him in shock. "You are not kidding are you."   
  
"Nope. Kakarotto and his baka of a mate are on their way now. Now if you don't mind, go get some workout clothes on. Last thing I want is a ki blast tearing through your clothes, revealing whats mine to Kakarotto." Vejita replied as he rose from his chair. "Be in the Gravity chamber in 10 minutes."   
  
Bulma just stood there with her mouth open, then tore off upstairs to change.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vejita was leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed, meditating, when he heard Goku transport in front of him holding Chichi. He opened his eyes, "Glad to see you made it, Chichi, I thought you were going to chicken out." He muttered.   
  
Chichi narrowed her eyes. "Never you moron. Now were is Bulma?"   
  
"Right here!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly as she walked into the Gravity Chamber. Vejita's eyes widened as he took in her outfit.   
  
"Woman! I told you to change into workout clothes! You have on less than you did before!" he growled as he looked at her sports bra and spandex shorts.   
  
"I did! What? Have you never seen these types of clothes before?" she yelled back. "Honestly Vejita, what did you think I was going to wear?"   
  
Vejita just snarled. "It doesn't matter. I need to see if that guardian was right. See if you can power up like you did before."   
  
Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and turned back to Vejita. "NOW!" he snapped. Both women jumped.   
  
Both closed their eyes and clenched their fists. Bulma screamed and Chichi soon followed. Their eyes fluttered open as blue and violet shot out. Goku covered his eyes from the flash of light as Vejita stood there watching them. In succession a blue flame flared around Bulma's petite frame, then a violet flame with Chichi.   
  
"So the guardian wasn't lying." He marveled as he looked at the transformed women in front of him. He turned and threw a punch that would have landed on Bulma's face if she hadn't of blocked it. "And still powerful enough to block one of my punches."   
  
Bulma smiled. "What did you think that just because I had been released I would have become weak? Au now Veggie, that wouldn't have been no fun." She laughed as she moved his fist from her face.   
  
"Well lets get started then!" Goku exclaimed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**Next Part to Sequel: Missing **   
  
Please C/C is welcome.   
  



	17. SEQUEL: Missing

When Hearts Turn Evil **~ When Hearts Turn Evil~  
Chapter 17 - Missing **  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long people ^.^ I have been busy setting up a mailing list, website and working on my other story. I promise to get the chapters out more frequently as I do on "Dancing with the Devil" *does cross her heart sign* I promise! *oh ps...I don't own DBZ* 

  
  
Also if you would like to be notified when the next chapter comes out go here and sign up on the mailing list:   
  
**[http://kajidragon.tripod.com/fanfiction.html][1] **   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bulma watched as Goku and Vejita levitated up into the air. Goku's face was grinning ear to ear as his hair turned from black to golden yellow. Vejita followed suit, minus the grin. Slowly a smirk formed on his lips. 'So he is going to enjoy this' Bulma thought to herself as she formed a small energy ball on the tip of her fingers.   
  
Vejita looked to Bulma and noticed that her body radiated with pure enjoyment as the energy ball left her fingertips and zipped toward him. He quickly deflected the blast thinking how primitive that attack was. As soon as he thought it, Bulma appeared above him bringing her fists down upon his head slamming him into the gravity chambers cold floor. Goku started laughing. "Looks like she still can kick your butt Vejita!"   
  
Vejita pulled himself up and turned to face Goku. "Kakarotto, I wouldn't be too concerened about me, look behind you."   
  
The laughter stopped and the smile left Goku's face as he turned around and found Chichi with a mischeivious grin on her face. "Hiya sweetheart!" Chichi replied as she pointed the ki ball that had formed on her hands to Goku's stomach. "Bye sweetheart!" she chuckled as the ki ball left her fingers and crashed into Goku sending him to the ground skidding until he slammed into Vejita.   
  
"GET OFF ME YOU BAKA!" Vejita roared as he pushed the taller man off him.   
  
"Sorry about that Vejita!" Goku apologized quickly. He quickly jumped up and turned his attention back to his wife who was in hysterics. "Laugh it up honey." He snorted as the grin made its way back onto his face.   
  
Chichi's eyes widened immediately. "Oh kuso! They are getting serious this time Bulma!!" she stated as Goku charged toward her. She narrowly ducked as his fist flew over her head. Chichi responded by sending a side kick to his stomach. Goku sensed it coming and grabbed her foot and swung her around slamming her into the wall. Chichi winced as she hit the wall with a tremendous inpact and quickly threw a healing spell over her as she rushed at Goku.   
  
Goku quickly threw up a block as Chichi charged into him pinning him up against the wall. As both their bodies meshed together, he saw that Chichi had pure extasy written on her face. Goku looked toward Vejita and saw that Bulma had the same look upon her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So how do you think they are fairing?" Goten asked as he felt the ki levels rise that denoted his parents.   
  
"Probably equal, I don't think that either power is more than the other." Gohan replied as he landed on the soft grass. He spotted Trunks, Bra, Marron and Pan in the horizon and waved them down to where he was standing.   
  
Trunks landed first. "Hey you guys are we ready to go? I really want to get this over with." He stated as he looked back to the three giggling girls. All three stopped and glared at him.   
  
"Well if you are going to be a pain about it lets…" Bra started but was but off by a small noise near her. "Did you hear that guys? Sounded like it came from over there." She stated as she lifeted her finger towards the end of the clearing.   
  
Trunks heard it as well. "That's odd, even if it is an animal it would have a ki level. I don't feel a thing." He said as he started walking toward the sound. The rest followed except Gohan.   
  
Gohan stood watching the group like a pack of sheep. "Its probably nothing you guys. Come on lets go." Then he felt a tremendous ki level rise suddenly. "GUYS GET BACK HERE!" he yelled as he saw them dissapear into the brush. Gohan froze in fear as he heard his brother scream bloody murder. He shook himself out of the trance he was in and took off running toward the screams.   
  
"Goten! Hold on I am coming!" Gohan yelled as he ran into the brush. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his younger brother hanging lifelessly in the air. Gohans eyes widened in terror as rage slowly took over his body. He looked for the rest of the young ones and saw nothing.   
  
"You must be Chichi's son." A voice purred above him.   
  
Gohan looked up and fell to his knees as he caught glimpse of her. "No…it can't be…You were banished!" he replied as he tried to comprehend what was going on.   
  
Onyxeyi laughed. "Me banished? Not hardly. I have been given another chance, your mother will pay for her betrayal." She replied as she raised her hand sending Gotens body higher in the air.   
  
Gohan's eyes welled up with tears. "What did you do to him you monster?" he growled as his hair turned golden. He couldn't belive that his brother was so easily taken over by someone. Goten had trained most of his life, unlike him, who slacked off since the last battle.   
  
"Oh him?" the she demon purred as she looked at the lifeless body in her grasp. "Hes barely alive, but if you don't tell your parents to find me, I can't guarantee that there will be a trace of who he was. The rest are in the same condition, if I feel like disposing them I will." She coldly said.   
  
"You touch them, and I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Gohan replied as he tried to keep his rage under control. He knew that if she could take down three demi-saiyans and one quarter-saiyain, there was no chance of him defeating her.   
  
"Just do as told. I am sure that your parents felt my presence. When the time is right I will make it known again." Onyxeyi purred as her and Goten dissipated.   
  
"KUSO! Get back here and fight!" Gohan screamed at the fading image of his brother and the demon. Her laughter is the last thing he heard.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Next Chapter: Anger and Worry   
  
**Chibi Tenshi Senshi: **lol I am glad you are loving it! lol the chapters will come out quicker now promise!  
**Madimoiselle: **Thank you! I am happy that you like it so far *smiles*   
**V.J: ***giggles* Now you know me ^.^ I gotta make sure I keep ya in suspense lol. If I am going to slow with the plot lemme know okies?   
**Elisabet:** *lol* Yes Ma'am!  
**Senaca:** Will do! ^.^  
**Elizabeth:** lol sorry it took so long, been going back and forth on my stories and then on top of that my website   
**Angelic Silver: ***giggles* I hope you like it so far!  
**June Vegeta Sayian:** *grins sheepishly* sorry about that, I promise to get the chapters out quicker ^.^  
**CrazzySayianGuy:** lol that would be a good idea, but how would Vejita react to his mate being fused with Chichi? O.o lol   


   [1]: http://kajidragon.tripod.com/fanfiction.html



	18. SEQUEL: News Hits Home

.:: The Demon Returns - Chapter 3 ::. **~ When Hearts Turn Evil ~   
Chapter 18 **   
  
**AN:** I do not own DBZ.   
  


For those of you who would like to be notified of when I get the next chapter out please go here  
[.**:: Between Devils and Angels ::.  
(http://kajidragon.tripod.com)**][1]  
Go to the fanfiction section and sign up on the mailing list. 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Gohan cupped his head in his hands. "I didn't save them. Even if I had died, I would have at least died with honor. I was a coward," he berated himself. He suddenly remembered that he had to get back and tell the others what had happened. As he turned to Capsule Corp he heard a soft snap of a cape.   
  
"You saw the entire thing as well Piccolo?" he replied to the cloaked figure.   
  
"Yes, there was nothing you or I could have done to save them. We need to tell your parents immediately. They will know what to do," Piccolo gruffly said to his former student as he took to the air.   
  
Gohan sighed and followed his mentor back to Capsule Corp, but stopped to take one last look where his brother once was.   
  
Piccolo sensed his uneasiness, "Gohan there is nothing we can do now except plan a retaliation against her."   
  
That statement jarred Gohan out of his depression and quickly turned to determination. "Yes, retaliation is just what she is going to get."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Goku was the first one to halt his fighting. He felt as if a piece of his heart had just been ripped out. "Something is wrong. I can't feel Goten's ki level."   
  
Chichi stopped in mid swing. "What do you mean you can't feel him? Oh Kami, do not tell me something has happened to my babies!" she cried out as she tried to feel her sons presence. The only level that returned was Gohans. Immediately Chichi fell to the ground clutching her chest in denial.   
  
Vejita stopped as well. "No Kakarotto, it cannot be. No one can take my son and daughter down. Even your brats as well. I haven't felt any presence of evil since we started sparring. They have to be somewhere," Vejita stated with determination, trying to mask the pain in his heart as well. He felt their ki levels disappear simultaneously. It could only mean one thing.   
  
Bulma stared at her mate, disbelieving that they were gone. "Vejita's right, they have to be here somewhere," she stated. She was interrupted from continuing as a loud bash against the door caught her attention. She ran over to the control panel, tapped in a few commands, and watched the door open. Bulma hoped that it was her children there, saying everything was ok. She fell to her knees as reality hit her. Only Gohan and Piccolo stood at the door with grim faces speaking the truth.   
  
"Mom, Dad. Goten, Pan and the rest have been taken from us," Gohan replied solemnly.   
  
Vejita's self-control lost grip for a moment, as he stormed over to Gohan and lifted him up by his neck. "You lie," he snarled, "Where are they? You better damn answer me quickly before I rip your head off."   
  
"Damn it Vejita! I saw the entire thing as well. Either you control your rage or I will personally plow you into the wall until you calm down," Piccolo growled as he stepped forward to turn his bluff into reality.   
  
Vejita just closed his eyes and dropped Gohan on the ground. "What happened. I demand to know right now before I blow up this Kami forsaken planet."   
  
"Vejita calm down, anger will get us nowhere at this moment. There is a time for everything," Goku replied as he knelt down to his eldest son. "What happened? Start from the beginning, do not leave out one single detail."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"And she disappeared holding Goten's limp form," Gohan sighed as he finished explaining what happened. Vejita and Goku stood in disbelief that the demon had found her way back.   
  
"The boy speaks the truth. Neither him nor myself would have been able to stop her. She mentioned something about revealing herself to you when the time comes. I do not have a clue as to what she meant," Piccolo stated as he glared at Vejita, expecting him to fly off the handle again.   
  
"So there is no way we can find her. And if we did find her we would be no match against her in our current position," Bulma mumbled as she tried to comprehend the fact that her kids were gone.   
  
"No, we will find her. I personally will make her pay for this."   
  
Bulma turned to look at Chichi, who was radiating with rage. "Chichi listen just as Goku said, there is nothing we can do at the moment except train. She will not make her presence known to us until that time. We both know what she is capable of. As much as I hate to admit it, our kids need us to remain calm. If we go into a battle with our minds clouded with rage, we will lose."   
  
Vejita stormed past his mate and walked outside. Bulma turned to follow but was held back by Goku.   
  
"Don't. He needs time to think for a moment," He calmly replied. "In the meantime we need to figure out a way of defeating her. Unless we all work together, there is no chance of us getting them back."   
  
Bulma stopped and hung her head. "I understand. I just can't bear to see him so distraught," she calmly said as she watched the retreating figure of her lover. She suddenly turned back to Goku. "I just had an idea cross my mind. Chichi didn't Onyxeyi state something about we would be able to learn quickly? What would happen if you and Goku combined your attacks? Do you think that would work?" she spouted off in excitement.   
  
Goku put his hand on the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Yes, it would work. When Vejita and me fused we were able to combine our attacks then. It just might be the trick. But at the same time it could blow the planet up if done incorrectly."   
  
"Then you also have the fact that Vejita might not want to work with you. Remember he works alone in battles," Piccolo gruffly stated.   
  
Bulma snorted. "Don't worry about him, there is ways of getting a Prince to follow orders," she giggled as she watched Piccolo blush.   
  
"I don't want to even know," was his only reply as he tried to wipe the images from his head.   
  
Goku was laughing at the thought until Chichi smacked him against his shoulder. "No time for talk like that. Lets get started," she ordered as she walked outside. "Where can we try this technique out at? I sincerely do not want to destroy the earth in the process."   
  
Goku rubbed his temples as he tried to think of a place that would be safe enough for them to travel to and to practice. Then the light went off inside his head. "I have it! The Room of Spirit and Time! There is no way that we could possibly damage anything in there. Bulma, you and Vejita will go in their together, and Chichi and I will as soon as you both are finished."   
  
Piccolo snapped to attention as he caught the last words. "Goku, have you lost your marbles? Do you think the women could handle it?"   
  
Chichi turned to face him. "What are you saying? That we are weak? If I remember correctly I had you on the run the other night," she snarled, backing Piccolo against the wall.   
  
"She has a good point Piccolo, I believe they could handle it. Bulma go get Vejita. We need to start as soon as possible," Goku replied as he turned to walk to the house. "First we eat though, then we need to get going."   
  
Bulma watched as the couple retreated to the house. She turned back to Piccolo. "Wish me luck," she calmly stated as she walked toward the direction were Vejita was.   
  
Piccolo just shook his head. "You will need it," he stated as he faced back toward Gohan. "If they are going to train we need to as well. Tell your wife that you will be gone for a while. I am going to tell Krillen and 18 about what has happened. We need all the help that we can get."   
  
Gohan nodded as he took off toward his house, he dreaded letting Videl know what had happened to their daughter.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"What do you want woman?" Vejita coldly spoke as he heard Bulma's footsteps approaching. He was still trying to get in control of his emotions. Very rarely did they show on the surface.   
  
Bulma stopped behind him and wrapped her arms around him trying to offer some comfort. "Vejita, we have decided to train. Goku and Chichi will be combining their attacks, and we have came to a conclusion that me and you must as well. We need to do what we can to get our children back."   
  
Vejita snarled as he yanked himself out of her grasp. "I do not need any help. I do not need to train. That wench will feel my wrath, no one takes the property of the Prince."   
  
Bulma knew that she was going to have to resort to bossing him around if it was going to work. "Listen you pompous ass of a Saiyian, we all want them back. I have personally seen her power. If you think that you are just going to run in and save the day by yourself, you are sadly mistaken. It is going to take all of us and you as well."   
  
"And how do you think we are going to train? You have seen our power. This mud ball will be destroyed," he stated as he looked into her eyes.   
  
Bulma saw the pain that reflected. "We are getting ready to leave for the Room of Spirit and Time. Goku made a good comment that it wouldn't be destroyed if we trained in there. You and me will go first, then Goku and Chichi."   
  
Vejita looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Woman, you will not be able to handle it. Our very own brat had difficulty handling it. What makes you think that you would be able to?"   
  
"Because it is for the sake of our children. I am willing to do anything at this moment to get them back. We need to go, so if you wish to carry on this argument it will have to be after we get into the room." With that she walked back toward the house.   
  
Vejita watched her departure and smirked. "Too hard headed for her own good," he muttered to himself as he followed her lead.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hoo Ha! I finally uploaded a new chapter! *giggles* I hope yall like! I promise to spend equal time on both stories. ^.^ Its just been a hectic week.   
  
**Mademoiselle:** *giggles* no prob at all ^.^  
**Lady Nightshade: ***smiles* thank you!  
**Seneca: ***grins sheepishly* Sorry about that, lol and here I was thinking that I was starting to get good at my cliffhangers! *giggles*   
**The Flying Pen: **Nahh, Its not going to be over for a while ^.^  
**June Vegeta Sayian: **Oh belive me Onyxeyi will get hers, and good ^.^  
**Chibi Tenshi Senshi:** *giggles* aww now Fusion would have been killer, Bulchi, Bran *sheesh sounds like cereal*, *waves to her shadow and giggles*  
**V.J.:** lol, you would have never guessed that Onyxeyi and Silverina was my old screen names. I am talking back in 93 old ^.^ Sheesh, I seem to come up with the weirdest names lol. I am really glad you are liking it! I am hoping that the next chapter grabbs yalls attention as well. ^.^  
**Sweet Sherie: ***saluts* will do!  
**Sammy Girl:** aww now its got a ways to go, but I promise to get the chapters out quicker. Working on two stories simultaniously is confusing lol. I actually wrote a paragraph of this story in Dancing with the Devil before I caught myself. lol  
  
  
Until next time!   
  
Please C/C is welcome! 

   [1]: http://kajidragon.tripod.com



	19. SEQUEL: Determination

Demon **~ When Hearts Turn Evil ~   
Chapter 19 **  
  
**AN: I do not own DBZ. **  
  


If you wish to be notified when I get new chapters out go here:   
[**.:: Between Devils and Angels ::.   
(http://kajidragon.tripod.com)**][1]  
Go to the fanfiction section and sign up on the mailing list.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku sat at the table wiping out plate after plate of food as Chichi watched. Chichi couldn't suppress her laughter. "Sheesh honey you would think that the food supply would run out tomorrow, at the rate you are eating."   
  
Goku looked up and grinned. "Well as much as we are going to train, I need all the energy I can get!"   
  
Chichi shook her head and was about to berate him when she saw Bulma enter.   
  
"Are we ready to go?" Chichi asked as she caught the look of determination on Bulma's face.   
  
"One second, I need to retrieve our training suits. Vejita shouldn't be far behind me," she replied as she continued to walk past the couple to her room. As if on cue, Vejita stormed through the door and sat at the table.   
  
Goku stopped eating for a moment and shoved a plate in front of Vejita, earning a low growl.   
  
"This is no time to think of food, moron."   
  
Chichi turned toward Vejita and narrowed her eyes. "You really need an attitude adjustment. I hope that when you and Bulma train, she puts you in your place," she angrily replied as she set a glass down in front of Goku.   
  
"I suggest you close that trap of yours before I blast it shut."   
  
Chichi just smiled. "I'd like to see you try," she calmly threatened as she heard Bulma descend from the stairs. Bulma looked up as she closed the container, holding the capsules that they would need.   
  
"Let's go," was the only statement she gave as she walked over to Vejita. She placed her hand on his shoulder and both dissipated into mist.   
  
Chichi watched as their forms disappeared. "How she puts up with him, I will never know," she stated as she turned back to husband who was almost choking on his food. She lifted an eyebrow as he cleared his throat.   
  
'She could say the same thing about us,' he chuckled inwardly to himself as he rose from his chair. "Ready Chichi? This is going to feel a bit weird. Just hold onto me tightly," he stated as he pulled his wife to his body. Chichi wrapped her hands around his waist, waiting what was about to happen. She clutched him tightly as she felt her surroundings disappear. Goku just laughed as he watched the room turn into Kami's lookout.   
  
"Sweetheart, you can open your eyes now," he gently said as he tapped her shoulder. Chichi opened her eyes and intake a big sigh of relief. She didn't think she would ever get adjusted to teleportation.   
  
"Its about time you two made it," Piccolo muttered. "Vejita and Bulma are awaiting you at the chambers. Krillen and 18 are on their way here as we speak."   
  
"How did they take the news of Marron missing?" Chichi asked with concern.   
  
"Not well, 18 stormed out in fury as Krillen fell to his knees in despair, but both of them agreed to do anything it took to get her back. Gohan went to tell his wife about this as well. I expect him to return at any moment."   
  
Chichi sighed. "I hope she takes the news fairly well. We will get my granddaughter and son back."   
  
"Kakarotto, we don't have all day!" Vejita roared from the entrance.   
  
Goku nodded as he started walking over to Mr. Popo and Dende. "I know what you have seen. Vejita and Bulma will go first then Chichi and me," he stated calmly as he walked past. He looked up to Vejita and nodded.   
  
"Prepare yourself woman," was the only warning Vejita offered as Mr. Popo opened the door.   
  
Bulma snorted. "More like watch your-self Vejita," she retorted as she walked into the room. She turned back as he entered and heard the door close from behind.   
  
"Don't expect me to go easy on you. Being lovers means nothing in here," Vejita stated as he walked past her into the void.   
  
"I don't expect you to. I expect you to treat me like any other warrior. That is the only way it can be," she muttered as she stripped down and popped open one of her capsules. She pulled out a training suit formed for the female body and slipped it on. As soon as she slipped the last boot on, she walked out into the nothingness that Vejita stood proud in. "So this is what you and Goku trained in for the battle with Cell."   
  
Vejita nodded as he turned back to his mate. "Lets begin," he replied as he levitated up into the air sending a ki blast down to her.   
  
Bulma quickly felt the blast coming toward her and raised her hands to deflect it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Goku sat out side with Chichi waiting for the rest to arrive. "What does this demon look like Chichi? I only saw Silverina. I cannot imagine what Onyxeyi looks like," he asked as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.   
  
"She is evil incarnate. Imagine a delicate woman, olive skin, with long raven tresses. Add a pair of wings and you have her. She has an aura that surrounds her, I believe it is for protection. She looks weak but I know that is not the case. She is more powerful than all the enemies that you have fought combined," Chichi said as images of the she-demon strangling her came to mind.   
  
"I wonder how she became a guardian. Makes no sense actually. You would think that they would have known about her chaotic past," Goku mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess even the Gods make mistakes."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bulma yelled as she threw the ki ball to the side with one hand and threw her own back. Vejita saw it coming and swatted it to the side.   
  
"Woman you have to better than that!" he roared down at her until he saw the ki ball stopping and coming back toward him. He smirked as he noticed her coming toward him with a grim face. He quickly flew out of the way of the blast as it came hurtling back toward her. Bulma snarled as she absorbed her blast back into her body, slamming her into the ground.   
  
"Child's play is what this is. I took a weak mate! Now prove me wrong!" he yelled as he watched her pull herself up out of the ground. Bulma put her hands together and screamed, releasing her "Snow Dragon" attack.   
  
Vejita scowled as the mist took form of a dragon and flew toward him. He quickly counter attacked with his Final Flash attack hitting the dragon head-on. He could have sworn he saw the dragons eyes lower in irritation as his attack hit it, opening its maw to absorb the attack. As soon as the light from his attack disappeared the dragon exploded sending him and Bulma sliding across the floor.   
  
"Damn woman, not bad," he snickered as he pulled himself off the ground. Bulma just smiled and rose from the floor as well.   
  
"Thank you, now lets get back to business," she replied as she surrounded herself with a blue aura. "Now its time to get serious."   
  
One corner of Vejita's mouth rose in a semi smile. "I agree," he softly purred as he powered up to super-saiyian.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So how did it go with Videl, son?" Goku asked as Gohan walked toward him. He just shook his head and pointed to the female behind him.   
  
"She's right behind me, ask her."   
  
Videl, radiating with rage, stormed up to Goku. "How could you let this happen? Pan is my only daughter! There is no telling what will happen to her. Why can't we just have a normal life?" she screamed at him drawing an evil look from Chichi.   
  
"Calm down, Videl. Getting mad will not bring them back. I suggest you go back home unless you are wanting to fight with us," Chichi stated as she kept her anger under control.   
  
"CALM? I am supposed to be calm when my daughter is Kami knows where? I will fight to bring her back and I feel sorry for the person who took her!" Videl yelled as she turned back to Gohan. "And you better not even think of stopping me." Chichi sighed.   
  
"She doesn't stand a chance does she?" Goku asked as he watched the retreating form of his daughter in law.   
  
"Nope not a chance."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**Lady Nightshade:** I notice that I am making more of B/V rather than G/CC but that will change in the next chapter promise! ^.^  
**Rhamy:** *salutes* Will Do!  
**Blue Surfer: ***giggles* Thank you!  
**Hibari Heza: **Yikes! I realized I didn't even pick up on that! I will make note to change it soon to the way its supposed to be. Thanks! ^.^  
**Chibi Tenshi Senshi: ***giggles* I swear I am rushing! *types until she breaks the keys on the keyboard.* YIKES!!!  
**V.J: ***giggles* I just love Piccolo, he seems so impenatrable in humor but when I saw the episode where they get thier drivers license and in the Buu saga where he says "I have been beaten by Mista Satan" and crackes up priceless. Hes a sweetie!  
**The Flying Pen:** *grins* Thank you, it really means alot to me that you like this story so much. I absolutly love yours.   
**Seneca:** *giggles* I am trying so hard not to do cliffhangers now but it just aint working ^.^  
  
Please C/C is welcome. 

   [1]: http://kajidragon.tripod.com



	20. SEQUEL: The Panther

Demon **~ When Hearts Turn Evil ~   
Chapter 20 **  
  
**AN: I do not own DBZ. **  
  


If you wish to be notified when I get new chapters out go here:   
[**.:: Between Devils and Angels ::.   
(http://kajidragon.tripod.com)**][1]  
Go to the fanfiction section and sign up on the mailing list.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Damn it Vejita! Quick trying to blow my head off!" Bulma growled as she deflected the blast aimed for her head.   
  
They had finally perfected combining her snow dragon attack and his final flash. The results were amazing; the entire room lit up as if Shenlon himself had appeared. Bulma still couldn't get the image of the flaming golden dragon that flew across the room. Now they were just fine tuning their offensive and defensive skills.   
  
"Well I figured if you were headless I wouldn't be subjected to mindless prattle," Vejita snickered as he threw another ki blast toward her head.   
  
Bulma just grinned as she used her sneak attack Hyoukai [1]. Immediately Vejita was held ridged. "BAKA ONNA!" he roared as he watched her deflect his blast and sent it careening back toward him. Bulma just sat down watching her lover struggle against the spell that held him.   
  
"So you wanna try blowing my head off again?" she giggled as she dismissed the spell just in time for him to duck.   
  
"Little vixen. So you still have some spunk left eh?" he purred as he watched his very own ki blast explode into the void.   
  
Bulma just held her stomach and continued to chuckle. "No, we actually need to let Goku and Chichi get started. We have done all that we can."   
  
Vejita just humphed. "I pity him, having to work alongside that harpy. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."   
  
Bulma smacked him across the shoulders. "Careful, she could say the same to me about you."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Goku rose as he heard the chambers door opened. Bulma walked out grinning ear to ear with a scowling Vejita following not far behind. "Did it work?" he quickly asked Bulma.   
  
"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see the demons reaction to it. But you and Chichi really need to get going. I don't believe we have much time left," Bulma replied turning serious.   
  
"Well then. Come on sweetheart, its our turn," Goku said, extending his hand for his wife. Chichi just smiled and took hold, allowing him to lead her into the room.   
  
"Wish us luck!" she called out as the chamber door closed. Chichi turned back toward the room as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe the vast void that stood before her. "For the love of Kami! No wonder you said this place is safe against destruction. It's nothing literally!" she called out while she walked out in the void.   
  
"Yep, nothing at all in this place except rooms to sleep within. It's not to much for you, is it?"   
  
Chichi shook her head, "No I can handle anything that you or Vejita can."   
  
Goku smiled to himself. "Always ready for a challenge aren't you sweetheart. No wonder we get along so well," he chuckled as he pulled his training gear on. "Well we need to start out with finding which is your strongest attack. So give it a shot, I want to see."   
  
Chichi rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"   
  
Goku nodded as he stood beside his wife. Chichi closed her eyes and summoned all her energy within. She brought her hands above her head and screamed. Goku watched as his wife radiated with a violet glow bringing forth a shape-shifting mass above her head. "What the?" he managed to stammer out.   
  
The mass formed into a giant panther, which regarded Goku with interest. Goku couldn't help but laugh nervously as the panther turned its massive head toward the direction that Chichi directed it. With a roar the panther sped ahead with no target in sight. Violet light radiated from Chichi's eyes as the panther fell out of sight.   
  
Goku just scratched the back of his head as his wife turned back to normal. "And I am supposed to combine a Kamehameha wave with that?" he asked incredulously.   
  
"What? That attack not strong enough?" she replied crestfallen.   
  
"No! That's not it at all!" he quickly stated noting the look of disappointment on his beautiful mate's face. "I believe that it's too strong. But we will have to just try." He soothed as he walked behind her putting his hands around her waist. He kissed the top of her head before continuing. "Ok this is what we are going to do, important things first, then we will work on our defensive attacks. Raise your hands like you did before."   
  
Chichi did as told as she felt Goku move closer against her body. She couldn't help but blush.   
  
"Come on sweetheart, as you said there is time for that later. Now call your energy up again and release it, I am going to try to combine my attack with it as well. Also don't flinch because you might throw off our balance," he ordered becoming serious.   
  
Chichi suddenly became still as she felt Goku pulling his attack together. She quickly set her mind to calling the panther back to her fingertips. As soon as he saw the panther take shape above her head, he started chanting.   
  
"Ka-me-ha-me..."   
  
Chichi started lowering her arms as the last syllable came to pass his lips.   
  
"HA!"   
  
In a blinding flash the energy blast immediately combined with the roaring panther, doubling the size of the feline.   
  
"Quickly send it down to the ground Chichi!" Goku yelled as he felt his footing slip. Chichi immediately lowered her fingertips to the ground as the explosion set off. The force from the blast sent both her and Goku flying through the air. Chichi slammed into Goku, knocking her unconscious. Goku grabbed hold of her limp body, as he tried to slow their descent. He never realized in his wildest dreams of such an attack being so powerful.   
  
He grabbed hold of his energy, and commanded himself to levitate to the ground, just as they were about to hit. His foot slid back on the floor as he finally regained control. Once he came to a stop he looked down to the woman in his arms. He couldn't help but grin, "Onyxeyi has no chance against us now."   
  
Chichi stirred, "Huh?"   
  
Goku shook his head. "Nothing sweetheart. Lets get working on our defensive attacks," he chuckled as he lowered her to ground.   
  
"Already? I am still spent from that attack we just did!" Chichi cried out as she rubbed her wrists.   
  
"Maybe it is too soon, but we still have to. If our attacks don't work on that demon, then we are in serious trouble," he prodded as he walked back to the middle of the void. He raised his hands to put out a ki blast; he had to get Chichi in better condition. He was worn out as well from that attack but still pushed himself because he knew his family's life was at stake.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So you were able to combine the attacks? Good." Piccolo called out as he dodged another round house kick from Gohan. He quickly counter attacked with a punch to his jaw.   
  
"Piccolo! Don't you think you are being a little rough on him?" Videl called out watching her husband fall to the ground.   
  
Bulma turned her gaze from the fight before her to Videl. "We have to do whatever necessary, remember Gohan used to be the strongest one out of all of us. He can take a few punches."   
  
Piccolo froze in mid-swing as he felt that eerie presence again. "KUSO! She's here!" he exclaimed as he looked up to see the demon staring down at him.   
  
"You are pathetic. I can see that you are not near ready to face me. I shall come back here another time." Onyxeyi replied in disgust as she extended her wings, casting darkness below her.   
  
"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic!" Vejita roared as he sent a ki ball toward her.   
  
Onyxeyi just yawned as he caught the ball in her hand. "Vejita please, I have seen dogs fight better. From what I hear you are supposed to be royalty correct? Hardly the display I would expect," the she-demon stopped and pondered for a second. "That's right you are the son of the King of Vejita-sei. The King was always such a wonderful lackey. Now that I think about it most of your race is in the demon hells. Nice to know you are a prince of lost souls," she laughed, catching the look of sheer malice on Vejita's face.   
  
"You will pay for such disrespect," he sneered holding his contempt.   
  
"I highly doubt it monkey. But we shall see, I shall pay you a visit soon when I feel the other two are ready," the demon cackled as she disappeared.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**V.J.: **I died laughing at that comment, you know I actually had that thought run through my mind when I named it that? *giggles* *bows deeply* Thank you lol I have actually only seen a few episodes with Videl as a grown woman, ^.^ Darn tapes are so expensive though!  
**Tini-chan:** *giggles* Np at all! I hope you enjoy! Next story that I am working on will give equal spotlight to the two couples, you should see it out sometime this weekend. ^.^  
**Hibari Heza: ***grins* I am really glad you like both stories that I got out, but alas they will come to an end sooner than I like, if it was up to me I would write forever ^.^  
**Daughter of Ashes:** *giggles* Thank you! I am working on some killer ideas for the fight in my head. I really hope you like!  
**Lady Nightshade:** I hope you liked! They will get equal spotlight in the next story I am currently working on. Agian its another a/u fic ^.^  
**Chibi Tenshi Senchi:** *grins sheepishly* You know something? I never realized that I was spelling your name wrong. Gomen Nasai! I promise this fic is coming soon to a close. I hope you enjoy the next chapters!  
  
  
Please C/C is welcome. 

   [1]: http://kajidragon.tripod.com



	21. SEQUEL: Surprises

(Type a title for your page here) **~ When Hearts Turn Evil ~ - Chapter 21 **  
  


If you wish to be notified when I get new chapters out please go here: **[.:: Between Devils and Angels ::.   
(http://kajidragon.tripod.com)][1]  
**Go to the fanfiction section and sign up on the mailing list. 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Goku fired another blast at his wife, knowing she would be more prepared this time. In response she smirked, threw her hands in a defensive block. Seconds later his blast hit her head on, sliding her back a few feet. With a primal scream she threw the blast away from her body, causing it to explode behind her.   
  
He couldn't help but smile at the fact his wife was as strong as him now. Inside it felt wonderful, knowing that the person who held his heart, could stand beside him and protect their family as well. He felt his life was complete now.   
  
"Goku did you not hear me?" a voice called, knocking him out of his thoughts. He couldn't help but grin sheepishly as he faced his wife.   
  
"No, sorry about that. What did you say?"   
  
Chichi rolled her eyes. "I said that I think it is time we leave here, the others are waiting for us."   
  
"Yes, I think we have done all we can do," Goku agreed while adjusting the straps on his gi. He took his wife's hand and walked out of the room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bulma looked up as her long time friend walked out of the room, and smiled as she saw they were holding hands. 'Must have went well.'   
  
Vejita wasn't so trilled at the fact. Since he laid eyes on the demon, he couldn't get out of her out of his mind. Especially the part of where she mentioned his father. He may have not remembered him too well, but it was still his blood nonetheless. "Do you think you could have wasted any more time?" he spat as he caught the look of happiness that spread across their faces.   
  
Goku's face fell into determination. "Did something happen Vejita? You are really on edge it seems."   
  
Vejita just snorted and walked away. Piccolo couldn't help but notice the confused expression on Goku's face and decided to fill him in.   
  
"Onyxeyi paid us a visit. I believe she will be back soon. It seems she has met the former king of Vejita-sei. Needless to say it hit him wrong," Piccolo roughly replied as he pointed to Vejita.   
  
"I can understand that."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Onyxeyi shifted as she sat in the makeshift holding cell. She watched with unease the progress of the fighters. "Oh well, no worries. I doubt they would do anything that would harm their children," she said aloud, turning her attention to the almost lifeless bodies before her. She didn't realize her holding spell would work so well. That is when she noticed Trunks and Goten slowly stirring. She narrowed her eyes and quickly threw a ki repellant shield around her.   
  
"Goten, you ok?" Trunks called out not noticing their captor watching them close by.   
  
Goten shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs out. "Yeah I think so, just a bit shaken up that's all. It's not everyday that I get the wind knocked out of me."   
  
Trunks snickered. "I understand that. Did you even see what did this?" he asked while walking over to his sister. He knelt at her side and gently shook her, trying to bring her back to consciousness.   
  
"No I didn't. If this is one of your dad's sick attempts at humor I will throttle him." Goten snorted as he tried to awake his niece.   
  
Trunks turned back quickly and gave Goten a cold glare. "Listen I know my dad is not the friendliest of all the fighters but he wouldn't do this. Not even if we blew up his training room. He would just put us to a quick death," Trunks retorted as a smile slowly crept up on his lips. He heard a slight chuckle at the mention of his dad. He scowled; knowing it didn't come from Goten.   
  
Hearing it as well, Goten pulled himself up and looked around. "You heard that as well?"   
  
Trunks nodded in agreement as he scanned the room. His breath stopped as soon as he saw a pair of violet eyes staring at him from the corner.   
  
"I take it you two are finished with your little chat. It proved to be quite amusing to say the least," Onyxeyi smiled, her pearly canines gleaming, as she walked toward the two young men.   
  
Goten narrowed his eyes as he caught glimpse of the demon. "What do you want with us? I don't remember fighting you at anytime, so what do you have against us?"   
  
Onyxeyi brought her finger to her face, examining it not paying the men much attention, as she smiled softly, "Yes, you wouldn't know me due to the fact that namek taking all the glory. The other guardians are all just pawns it seems. I actually have nothing against you, just your mother's."   
  
Trunks reminded himself to breathe. "You mean to tell me that you are the one who possessed my parents?" he choked out, as comprehension of the situation they were in dawned on him. This was more serious than he thought.   
  
"Yes, I am her," she chuckled as she bowed before them. "If your parents follow my orders then you should be going home. Well I can't guarantee you will have much of a home left." She watched the anger slowly take over their faces and swayed her ebony tail in boredom.   
  
"How dare you do that to them," Goten yelled, and in blinding rage ran to strike the smug look off the demons face. The she-demon just laughed as she pointed a finger at him throwing him up against the wall. On command crimson shackles appeared and held him fast.   
  
"I dare you to try that again. I do believe you wish to live," she replied as she looked to Trunks. "I should do the same to you, even part saiya-jins shouldn't be trusted."   
  
In a matter of seconds Trunks found himself in the same predicament as Goten. A smirk appeared on his face as he realized her plan had one error. "Mind if I ask you a question?"   
  
Onyxeyi looked at him warily, unsure what he would ask, "Why not. Ask away."   
  
Trunks grinned. "How come my father hasn't found me yet?"   
  
"That would be because I have suppressed your energy. Nothing can escape this room."   
  
"Ah, I understand. How come you are able to visit this plane of existence?"   
  
Onyxeyi not sure where it was leading, decided to tell him anyway. 'Its not as if he is going to live very much longer anyway,' she thought to herself. "I was granted permission, the High Demon allowed me to return mortal so that I could extract my revenge."   
  
"I see, so you can actually die this time?"   
  
"Yes, but no worries, there is nothing on this planet more powerful than I."   
  
Trunks held an inward chuckle to himself as he looked toward Goten. Goten was grinning ear to ear as well. This made Onyxeyi uneasy.   
  
"What is so funny that you both can't contain yourselves?" she growled.   
  
"Well you said that they can't sense our energy right?" Goten snickered. He watched as the demon nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"You never said anything about telepathy."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **I promise to get another chapter out tommorrow, I had a bit of trouble with my water heater today almost exploding so it put me behind. **  
  
**=) : ***giggles* thats the first time I ever saw a smiley review lol. Will do!   
**Tini-Chan:** *grins* np! I am glad I did good with it. I always thought of Goku being an endearing husband, one of those types who are just so darn cuddly yet devoted to protecting his family. ^.^   
**Blue Surfer:** I hoped you liked this chapter! ^.^   
**Seneca: ***giggles* I expect ya to throw something at me for that cliff hanger. lol I couldn't help my self though!   
**Daughter of Ashes:** I am glad you liked! I am making a mental note to check your stories out as well. just been so darn busy though ^.^   
**Hibari Heza:** lol I know what you mean! Every chance I get I run down the list of stories reading and I get so caught up that I have to remind myself to update mine lol   
**Lady Nightshade:** *grins* thanks! I really hope you like Saiya-jin Siblings, I am making sure I give enough attention to both, I notice there is alot more B/V fics than G/CC   
**Mirai's Chic:** Thank you! Will do!   
  
Please C/C is always welcome! 

   [1]: http://kajidragon.tripod.com



	22. SEQUEL: Closing In

(Type a title for your page here) ** ~ When Hearts Turn Evil ~   
Chapter 22 **   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Onyxeyi paced the floors. She couldn't believe all this time that Trunks had been talking to her that Goten was communicating with his father. Noting the smug faces on the young boys, she knew that it wouldn't be long till they showed up. Onyxeyi closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the abandoned building. She opened one eye to watch Trunks and Goten looking at each other worriedly and shrugged in disinterest.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with these weak mortals," she spoke aloud before she realized something. She smiled at the irony. "Yet now I am mortal along with them, how fate does play with me," she chuckled, as she extended her leathery wings. She wondered how long ago had it been since she was last among the living. "Thousands of years ago, even before this pathetic planet was civilized. Those were the days, live to survive or die trying," she thought, wistfully remembering all the captures and deaths she caused. The demon looked down to her slender hands, as if knowing they would be stained with blood again soon. Just the idea of death sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.   
  
"Not much longer at all."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The Z fighters flew along the sky with grim facial expressions adoring their faces. Goten had let them know where their children were; yet he didn't know the exact location since he was unconscious when he was brought to the building.   
  
"Kakarotto, are you sure we are heading in the direction were our brats are?" Vejita roughly spoke up, breaking the silent flight.   
  
Goku sighed, he wasn't sure since he was unable feel the presence of his children's ki levels. Yet something nagged him on the inside that it was the right way to go. Turning his head back to his rival, he simply nodded his head once. Without a second thought, he let his heart lead him.   
  
"I can't believe she took Maron. She didn't do anything to that demon. My daughter is too innocent to be around the likes of her," Krillen spoke to his wife gravely. He vowed that not one hair had better be missing. He had specifically gotten out of fighting for this very reason. His family.   
  
Piccolo flew alongside Gohan, listening to him try to calm Videl down. They had not fought in years and this was out of their league. Being a scholar had its drawbacks it seemed, but that fact didn't diminish the hatred that shown in Gohan's eyes.   
  
"Gohan, you need to calm down. Last thing we need is you blowing the entire building to smithereens. If necessary you might want to stop and collect your bearings first. This is no walk in the park, we have never dealt with a demon before," Piccolo stated flatly.   
  
Gohan turned his head to his former mentor. "I understand Piccolo, but what if Dende was taken from you? How would you feel if it had been me as well? I know you are like a father figure to us, and it would tear you apart greatly. Imagine how I feel."   
  
"Point taken, just try to keep level headed," Piccolo softly replied, trying to wipe the mental images of Gohan or Dende being taken from him. A shiver ran down his spine, knowing he would be in the frame of mind Vejita was in if that ever happened.   
  
"We are drawing close I can feel it," Goku spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Lower your energy levels and drop down to the cover below. We are going to have to hoof it from this point on."   
  
Vejita growled in disagreement. "Kakarotto, she has our kids for Kami's sake. What makes you think she isn't already prepared for us? Might as well barge in there."   
  
"He has a point. The longer we take the more injury she could be inflicting on them. She knows we are coming, so might as well not keep the demon waiting," Piccolo agreed as murmurs went along side him.   
  
Goku sighed, knowing that the majority had made the decision. "Very well then, just one request. Hold your tempers, we do not know what we are dealing with. Only Chichi, Bulma and Eighteen has ever seen her. From what my wife has told me, she is one strong opponent."   
  
Chichi flinched as she remembered the stranglehold Onyxeyi had given her. Looking into those cold violet eyes would be something she would never forget. "Goku, do you see the building yet?"   
  
"Right there. The roof is sticking slightly out of the forest. How she found this place I will never know," Goku replied increasing the speed of his flying subconsciously as the building drew closer.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"You know you are good as dead right? I don't understand why you are struggling against those bonds," the she-demon purred, watching the boys yank and tug against the enchanted shackles. Onyxeyi had taken the liberty of binding the rest of her captors as well, just in case they awoke.   
  
"I guess you have never seen my dad on a bad day. I think you will die way before we do, you bag of bones," Trunks called out to the demon, causing her to raise a delicate eyebrow.   
  
"Who Vejita? Oh please, he is nothing to me. I only want your mothers', brats. I have no use for males," Onyxeyi chuckled until she heard the bristle outside. A malicious grin spread across her lips in anticipation. "Looks like they are here. I have a little welcoming gift for them."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Ok this is the plan. Piccolo, Gohan, and Videl, get the kids out of there. The rest of us need to lure Onyxeyi out away from them. They do not need to be in harms way," Bulma ordered, noticing the aura of approval in the air.   
  
"I think one other thing needs to be said, no one and I mean no one," Goku stopped to look pointedly at Vejita, "is to go in blasting away. Understood?"   
  
"I will not be told what to do, if you think I would put my brats in danger you need to get your head checked," Vejita scowled, storming over to the entrance to the building. With one quick tug he pulled the doors off the hinges, and slung them to the ground. They came skidding to a stop at Piccolo's feet.   
  
"Never one for subtleties eh Vejita?" he gruffly spoke with a hint of laughter breaking through. Vejita just huffed as he continued to walk inside.   
  
"Bulma, come here for a second," Chichi whispered as they entered the old building. "Only we can sense her when we get close enough, we both know that. I don't believe she will be unprepared. Once we get in we need to distract her somehow," Chichi stopped as she felt a tremble and a tremendous blast coming down the hall.   
  
"GET DOWN NOW!" Bulma screamed, as she slammed into Vejita throwing him to the ground as the fireball missed his head by mere centimeters.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Vejita roared as the blast trail dissolved.   
  
In the clearing of the mist the group looked before them and found the demon staring them down.   
  
"Welcome to the last night of your life."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, its been a hectic week thats for sure ^.^**   
  
**Lady Nightshade:** Thank you! I have been looking for some really good G/CC fics, can you email me if you have a listing?   
**Starwandmagical:** *blushes* thank you! I am glad that you like what comes out of this insane head of mine ^.^ *giggles* I just love how goten and trunks act together its adorable ^.^   
**Daughter of Ashes: **Thank you! *giggles* Gotta love that young mischievous minds of thiers   
**Tini-Chan:** *grins* they are too cute I agree ^.^ Thanks!   
**V.J.:** *giggles* you will have to wait to see what happens *winks* Have we ever known Trunks not to be boastful? *chibi that is* ^.^  
**May: ***grins* thank you!   
**Seneca:** *fwaps Kaji* I know I know Ooops I did it agian *stops herself before she starts singing Spears song* *shudders* lol   
**Hibari Heza:** *giggles* I really need to check yours out, I haven't had a single moment to read hardly any stories *pouts* darn my hide *makes note to read tonight* ^.^   
**Sweet Sharie:** *giggles* will do! And no problem on mentioning ya ^.~ I will make note to do some reading tonight of ya stories *grins*   
  
**Please C/C is welcome. **


	23. SEQUEL: Getting the Children

.:: The Demon Returns - Chapter 8 ::.  ** ~ When Hearts Turn Evil ~   
Chapter 23 **   
  
** A/n: ** I don't own DBZ . ** V/B G/CC K/18 **   
  


If you wish to be notified of when I get new chapters out please go here:   
[.:: Between Devils and Angels ::.  
(http://kajidragon.tripod.com)][1]   
Go to the fanfiction section and sign up on the mailing list. 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bulma pushed herself off the ground, contemplating her route of action while throwing a hold spell onto Vejita. She knew that when he got his bearings straight from the fireball, he would lunge forward for the kill. She couldn't allow that to happen, knowing that he would end up dead long before he reached the demon. Looking behind her, she was met with grim reality that this possibly could be the last night of their life.   
  
Both Chichi and Eighteen were shaking in complete rage. They knew this was just the beginning, and unlike any tournament fights they had participated in, this was no holds barred. Chichi looked ahead of her and saw Bulma's concerned expression. She was just as worried as well, if this was their greeting, what else did the demon have in store for them. Chichi stared at Bulma looking for answers, and could have swore she saw a light bulb go off above her head.   
  
"What did I scare you stiff? I expected more of a challenge than this," the demon cackled looking over the group in disgust. She turned her back to them, goading them to attack.   
  
Bulma looked to Eighteen and nodded for her to come close as well as Chichi. As soon as they scooted next to her, Bulma took her finger and spelt out some words on the floor in shorthand.   
  
_ Going to attack, soon as I do, grab everyone except Piccolo, Gohan and Videl and RUN. Going to lure her out. _   
  
Chichi rose an eyebrow wondering what in blazes she had up her sleeve, but decided not to ask. Sliding back to their husbands they quickly spelt out what Bulma had said. Goku opened his mouth to protest but was glared down by Bulma immediately.   
  
"Just do as told, Grab Vejita on your way out," she mouthed as she stood up and turned her attention back to the demon.   
  
"Scared stiff Onyxeyi? I believe you are the one scared not us. You know good and damn well that you don't stand a chance against all of us," Bulma growled, ignoring the look of disbelief on her mates face as Onyxeyi turned her head slightly back toward her. 'Dang it Vejita quit looking at me like I am insane. I do have guts you know,' she thought to herself angrily, as she continued to bait the demon on.   
  
"If you believe that, you are more stupid than you look. Worthless human, you and I both know that I can dispose of you with one command."   
  
Bulma tilted her head down until her bangs covered her eyes. Her lips turned up in jest of such a statement. "Oh really? Lets find out," Bulma snickered raising one hand. Darting her eyes back to the group, making sure they were ready, she extended her fingertips until a blue globe appeared. Onyxeyi raised an eyebrow knowing that size of a blast would do nothing but irritate her skin at the very most. With one shrug, she turned back to Bulma and opened her arms in invitation of the blast.   
  
Holding her other hand behind her back, she gathered energy to throw a globe of darkness over her that would make the captive blind for a few moments. As she felt it finish growing, she released the ki blast toward Onyxeyi, then quickly followed with other hand, releasing the globe of darkness.   
  
As soon as the demon screamed in protest at being blind, Bulma took her hand and motioned for Piccolo, Gohan and Videl to get the kids. Piccolo stopped from his advance next to her. "Can you get her outside by yourself?" he mouthed quickly.   
  
Bulma nodded and ushered him on. "Don't be to long" she mouthed back.   
  
Piccolo smiled in pride at the fact that she was being brave to save all their hides. It was a different side to her that he had never seen before until now. He understood why Vejita and her got along so good; both had set moral foundations that they would follow through till the end. Mouthing "Good luck", Piccolo turned and ran after Gohan and Videl. Bulma looked back towards the raging demon, which kept rubbing her eyes in defiance.   
  
"You stupid little cretin! You will burn a thousands deaths for doing that cheap trick to me!" Onyxeyi screamed, as she searched her brain for the incantations to dispel the blindness.   
  
Bulma released another ki blast along with another darkness spell, to keep her blind until she heard the last set of footprints retreat behind her. She slowly walked backwards toward the door, knowing as soon as the darkness was lifted, the demon would be highly irate. Without a second thought, she crouched low into a defensive position. Bulma knew that she would not be able to defeat the demon alone, yet she knew that they could not fight inside the building, due to their children in the vicinity.   
  
With a deafening scream, Onyxeyi burst into flames, dissolving the darkness spell. Violet eyes narrowed at Bulma, showing the pure rage that shined brightly. "Very nice, you must have invented that little spell in your mind for it to work so well on me. I promise you won't be so lucky next time," the she demon softly rumbled, taking determined steps toward Bulma.   
  
"We shall see, won't we?" Bulma spat out, as she darted down the hallway back into the open night sky. 'Follow damn you, come you big feline and catch your prey,' she goaded in her head, hoping that the demon would follow for the bait.   
  
Without fail, Onyxeyi stepped out into the night air. "So you wish to play outside. Who am I to discourage you?" she chuckled, bringing her hands in front of her to stretch. Onyxeyi looked around and noticed the rest of the fighters, along with her former minions Chichi and Eighteen there as well. She softly smiled as she extended her ebony wings and thrashed her scaly tail behind her. "I do wish you would make the first move, I prefer to play with my prey a bit before killing them."   
  
Chichi no longer able to contain her temper, levitated into the air. "You want to play? Well play with this!" she screamed, releasing a draining spell from her fingertips and following up with a ki blast. As soon as her blast was released, the others followed suit, hoping to wear down the demons power. From afar it seemed as if fireworks had suddenly hit the sky.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Piccolo raced down the halls behind the two worried couple. He listened for any movement within the corridor rooms yet heard not even a breath of air. Growing apprehensive, he picked up the pace and set his senses out further. He felt the thin strand of energy enamating from one of the locked rooms. Stopping at the door to the room, Piccolo looked to Gohan and nodded his head toward the door.   
  
"Same time," was the only words he spoke. On a mind count to three, both men slammed their bodies against the doorframe, causing it to crumple down to the floor. As the dust cleared they heard the shriek of Videl and a body falling to the floor in a dead faint.   
  
"What did she do to them?" Gohan gasped as he tried to comprehend the scene before him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** Next chapter: Death **   
  
** Hibari Heza: ** SM? Ooooo I need to read that one! I still love sailor moon fics I never have had a chance to check out that genere yet. *pouts*   
  
** Seneca: ** I know go ahead and thwap me now *grins*   
** V.J ** : You are too sweet, I agree we are keeping our hopes up. ^.^ I hope this was a bit better, the battle will be all out in the next chapter. Psssst thanks for an idea on the children, I tossed it over and it seemed to fit perfectly lol.   
** Lady Nightshade: ** *grins* I will do that! I plan on taking some time for myself to do some reading this weekend. ^.^   
** Tini-Chan: ** *giggles* No problem, I hate the fact that I can't update daily, just stuff going on that keeps me hoppin. *grins sheepishly*   
** Aqua Nile: ** *grins* I promise the battle to decide the ending will be in the next chapter promise!   
** Sweet Sharie: ** *giggles* eerrrrmmmm....maybe! ^.^ Just wait and see!   
** CrazzySaiyanGuy: ** *eyes widen* is that really you? *giggles* I haven't seen you in a while! lol *winks* you will have to wait and see! lol   
  
** Please C/C is always welcome! **

   [1]: http://kajidragon.tripod.com



	24. SEQUEL: Death

(Type a title for your page here) **_When Hearts turn Evil  
Chapter 24 _**  
  
AN: I do not own DBZ, and this is the last chapter ^.^ I hope you enjoy!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Laid before them were the bodies of five children, each surrounded with a crackling red energy. Their eyes were wide open, as red light glowed within their pupils. Gohan didn't understand what the demon had done to them, and walked over to try to get his daughter up. As soon as one of his fingertips touched Pan's skin, a flame shot up, scorching his flesh painfully.   
  
"Damn it!" he exclaimed, sticking his finger into his moist mouth, trying to cool it down.   
  
Piccolo lowered himself to the floor next to Trunks and Goten. Instead of touching them, he waved his hands in front of their faces. No response was given back except that possessed stare. "She has a spell on them, Gohan. I have seen this done before."   
  
Jerking his head up, Gohan regarded Piccolo with curiosity. "What kind of spell is it?" As long as he had been fighting, he knew not to question Piccolos validity on such matters and listened intently.   
  
"It's a draining spell, but instead of draining their energy into nothing, she is taking it for herself. If we can break this, your parents may have a better chance of beating her. This obviously proves that she is not invincible. Why else would she be taking their energy?"   
  
Gohan nodded in agreement. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife stirring off the floor. Shaking her head to gather her bearings, her eyes fell upon her daughter. With a terrified scream, she jumped up and ran to her.   
  
Gohan intercepted her, and held her back. "VIDEL NO!"   
  
"Why? It's our daughter! Something is wrong with her, I have to help her," she cried out, struggling against her husband. To see her daughter helpless before her tore at heart.   
  
"You can't do anything yet, give me some time. I am working on how to reverse this," Piccolo ordered, watching Videl succumb to tears in Gohan's grasp.   
  
"Please hurry Piccolo"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Onyxeyi dodged each ki blast that was aimed at her and picked up pace towards her target. Chichi fired another blast toward the oncoming demon, which was just swatted away like a fly.   
  
"You ought to know better," was the demons only reply as she plowed her fist into Chichi's face, hearing the refreshing sound of bones cracking beneath her skin. Chichi winced, opening her mouth to cry out in pain, until Onyxeyi grabbed her hair and flung her towards the ground.   
  
Watching Chichi speeding towards the ground at breakneck speed, Goku stopped breathing and quickly used instant transmission, to try to break her fall. Materializing in front of her, she plummeted into him, and sent both of them skidding through the dirt.   
  
Onyxeyi seeing that Chichi was down for the count turned on Bulma. She couldn't help but laugh at the astonished look that adorned the aqua haired woman's face. To her it was amusing at the thought that they had a slight chance of winning. As blue eyes locked with violet orbs, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. They didn't think they would win, they were determined to win. Onyxeyi just shook her head in disbelief.   
  
"You have no chance, why not just surrender now?" the demon taunted.   
  
Bulma just huffed in amusement. "Not a chance in hell," was her only reply as she sped towards the smirking demon. Onyxeyi pulled up her arms as Bulma threw a punch towards her chest. Grabbing her fist, the demon twisted her arm behind her back. "You should have just given up."   
  
Bulma snarled in protest, rose her leg to kick back into the demon's leg as a last resort and stopped as she was quickly released. Turning around she saw Vejita floating above the demon with his hands clenched together, and Onyxeyi's head snapped to the side.   
  
"No one touches my mate."   
  
Onyxeyi just laughed as she tilted her head back up. "That was supposed to hurt? Please Vejita, it felt like feathers against my skin. Let me show you pain." Within a blink of an eye, Vejita found himself crashing into the ground, clutching his broken leg. Onyxeyi just sneered as she released a fireball that would wipe him off the earth.   
  
"NO!" Bulma watched the blast leave the demons fingertips toward her lover, and quickly did the only thing she could think of.   
  
Bulma placed her hands in front of her and screamed, "HY-OU-KAI!"   
  
Immediately both demon and fireball were held fast against the ice wall attack. Wasting no time, Bulma flew down to Vejita and pulled him to the side, out of the fireballs range. "You ok?"   
  
Vejita just grunted in response as he clutched his leg. "Its time to put an end to this."   
  
Bulma nodded in agreement. Knowing her hold spell would dispel at any moment, she called out to Goku and Chichi. "GOKU! You and Chichi get ready now! This is the only chance we may have!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Piccolo was hovering over the bodies contemplating what he could do to get the possession out of them. Only one thing came to his mind, the demon had to be dead before the kids would be free. He sighed knowing that as long as the demon had their energy, no one could beat her. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the red aura disappear all the sudden.   
  
"Piccolo they are free!" Gohan exclaimed, picking up his daughter. His eyebrows drew together as she was still limp in his arms. Something wasn't right, she should be awake, but her eyes still held that possessed gleam to them.   
  
"Something has went wrong with the spell, no time to lose! Videl you get on one end, Gohan the other. I will stand in the middle. Throw up a ki shield around us, she can't steal their energy if we block it."   
  
"Piccolo…"   
  
"JUST DO IT, NOW" the namek roared back at Videl. If they did not get this shield up quickly they might lose their chance.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Come on sweetheart, use one of those healing spells you have, we have to get back into the fight. We don't have a lot of time left," Goku coaxed his wife as he looked up to see the demon held in place. Along with one hellish fireball aimed for Vejita. He heard Bulma screaming at them to get ready, knowing exactly what she meant. As Chichi completed her healing, Goku drew her into his arms.   
  
"No just like we practiced in the room of spirit and time ok? It has to be in sync or it will be disastrous," he coaxed, sensing her tension. They both rose their arms as one, and called forth their energy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Damn it woman! How am I supposed to attack when I can't even stand up at the moment?" he shouted back at her. She knew that she didn't have time to heal him, and improvised. Moving his leg gently, she sat in between his legs on the ground.   
  
"This should work, we are close enough to pull our attacks together," she said raising her arms to call forth her spell. Vejita just smirked as he pulled his ki together as well. His smirk fell as he saw the demon start to move again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Piccolo extended his hands and touched the finger tips of Gohan and Videl. With little effort a ki shield formed around them and the children that laid on the floor. Gohan was the first to start feeling the tug of energy around them. He looked to Piccolo for answers.   
  
"Hang in there, its about to get rough," Piccolo replied as he felt the pull becoming stronger.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Onyxeyi screamed as the hold spell wore off, and turned her attention to the two huddled couples. "You will die for that!" she roared as she tried to pull more energy from her captors. But something went wrong. She didn't feel stronger, yet she was tugging as hard as she could.   
  
Her eyes flew open wide as she looked down and counted the being below her. "Four? But where are the other five? No…" she trailed off. The demon looked toward the building and saw Eighteen and Krillen both smugly smiling as they guarded the entrance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two beams heading straight for her.   
  
"You can't do this to me! I am not supposed to die!" she screamed as the golden dragon and panther advanced on her. She raised up her hands to cast a dispel only to have it fail from lack of energy. She threw her hands in front of her face in a weak attempt to block as both attacks hit her at once. As both attacks ate into her body, disintegrating it, she let out a primal scream of pain then exploded.   
  
Chichi, Goku, Vejita and Bulma all hit the dust when the attacks collided with each other. They came to a sliding stop at the entrance of the building as the energy from the attack dissipated.   
  
"You two ok?" Goku asked Vejita and Bulma, as he lifted his wife off the ground.   
  
Vejita just nodded his head and tried to stand. He fell back down to the ground as his leg gave out on him, wincing in pain. He wished that his leg wasn't broken so he could stand. As if his prayers were heard, he felt his bones popping back into place as his mate healed him.   
  
As the spell came to an end, she kissed him atop his forehead. "All better now?"   
  
"Yes woman."   
  
"DADDY! Mama!"   
  
Vejita's head quickly snapped in the direction of the voice as his daughter tackled him crying.   
  
Bulma turned to see Trunks, Goten, Maron and Pan walking out of the building. They looked to each other, and asked the same question.   
  
"Is it really over?"   
  
Chichi looked up into the night air, not seeing any trace of the former demon. She was finally dead. Breathing a sigh of relief, she put her arm around her husband and answered.   
  
"I believe so, everything is back to normal, let's go home."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The End.   
  
I am really glad that you all loved this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I implore you to check out my other strories that I have in progress. All your sweet comments have meant the world to me. Take care! 


End file.
